Falling In Love Makes Falling Apart Better
by Cooltothemax28
Summary: Beca and Jesse's family moves to Atlanta, Georgia and the two siblings must start in a new school called Barden High for their junior year. They are living the life in their new house, being on the school's hockey team, and making great new friends...some a little closer than friends. But then a world crisis happens. Will they be able to survive? (CheckOutThisAmazingBeChloeStory)
1. New Place

It was the beginning of November, a few months into Beca Mitchell's junior year of high school and she was moving to another state which meant a new school. Great. At least she had a brother her age to be with her. They were very close, his name is Jesse. They were moving from Minnesota to Atlanta, Georgia. The two siblings didn't want to move, they were leaving their family, friends, and most importantly hockey. They just hoped that there would be a team at Barden High where they were going to start school. They also sang, Beca would play the guitar and the two sang duets at coffee shops sometimes for extra money. They were pretty damn good.

They arrived at their new house and when they pulled into the drive way Jesse and Beca immediately got excited. It. Was. Huge. It was a freaking mansion, basically compared to their old tiny house. They had also figured out that the school did have a team, in fact the best team in the state, and tryouts were in a week. They were both determined to make Varsity which wouldn't be a problem since they were amazing. Jesse was a goalie and Beca played left wing.

They spent their day exploring the house and unpacking. They had their first day at the new school tomorrow, but they were lucky because they were given the same schedule. They were both interested in the same classes so it wasn't hard to get them into the same classes since their dad got a job as the history teacher there.

"BECA! NO WAY! COME HERE LOOK!" Jesse was leaning his face and hands against the backyard glass door.

"What! What is- oh lord jesus. THIS IS THE BEST MOVE EVER JESSE!" She too leaned against the glass door in awe at the huge lake they had behind their house which would be perfect for pond hockey in a month when it would freeze over.

The next day it was surprisingly snowing except they were just soft flurries. Bec woke up to her annoying alarm at 6am followed by Jesse in the room next to her. She groaned and reached over to shut the irritating sound off. Jesse came busting into her room and opened her blinds and Beca was blinded by the light even though is was still pretty much dark out.

"Becs look it's snowing."

"Seriously? Guess we'll be skating on that pond sooner than we thought. Who knew it snowed in Georgia this early?"

"I know right. Dude this is going to be a sweet life."

"I know. Now get out so I can get ready."

When Jesse closed her door she got up to get dressed. She lazily pulled out a pair of grey sweatpants, mid calf nike socks, and a black shirt with a floral print pocket. She pulled on her clothes and rolled up the short sleeve shirt for three reasons, the short sleeves weren't short enough, it looked cool and badass, and it showed off her toned arms. She swiped her underarms with deodorant, sprayed on some Mark Jacobs Honey perfume, and wrapped her gold necklace around neck which was her grandfathers that died before she was born. It reminded her to always try to be the best in hockey and every story that was told about her cool grandfather and also stories her dad told about himself from before she was born were put into that necklace.

She took her mascara and lip gloss to the mirror, the only make-up she ever wore. When she was done with that, she put her hair up into a somewhat messy ponytail and she rocked her outfit. She grabbed her super cool backpack and phone and made her way downstairs. She sat next to Jesse and poured herself some cereal.

"You guys excited?" Mr. Mitchell said cheerfully as he straightened his tie.

"Yep."

"Yeah, the classes we got are gonna be awesome and I can't wait for hockey tryouts next week." Beca said as she playfully nudged Jesse.

"Yeah that should be fun. Well I should get going to school since I gotta be there earlier than you two. See you around school."

"Bye dad." Jesse and Beca both said.

"Hey Jess, wanna play some NHL 15 on xbox, we have like 15 minutes till the bus comes."

"Yeah sure if you wanna get beaten the shit out of."

"You're on."

The game just ended as they heard the bus honk in front of their new house.

"Ha beat you." Beca stood up and grabbed her stuff.

"Oh shut up." Jesse said disappointed he lost. "Let's go."

Beca slipped on her all white vans and grabbed her old team warm up jacket and headed out to the bus.

They walked together into the school and stopped at their lockers. They walked to their first class which was biology and they were both very interested in science. They went to sit at a lab table together and chatted while they waited for the class to start.

"Alright class. We have two new students. Beca and Jesse Mitchell, where are you two?"

The two raised their hands and smiled.

"Great. I have seats for you two. Jesse you'll be sitting next to Benji and Beca you will sit next to Chloe." The teacher pointed at a redhead and Beca walked over to her.

"Hi, i'm Chloe. Chloe Beale."

"Hi Chloe, I'm-"

"Beca." Chloe answered for her. And Beca just smiled and nodded.

"You seem very happy."

"It's just my personality."

A bigger blonde leaned over to Beca, "Yeah she's annoying at first but you'll get used to her. Chloe's great. Oh I'm Fat Amy btw."

"Fat. Amy?"

"Yeah, I call myself that so twig bitches like Chloe don't do it behind my back."

"Chloe doesn't seem like a 'twig bitch'." Beca for some reason felt like standing up for the redhead even though Amy was just joking.

"You seem cool, shortstack." Amy said.

"Uh, short jokes at my new school now too. Great." Beca groaned.

"Gimme your phone, shorty."

"Why." Beca took her phone out of her pocket, slowly handing it over to the blonde.

"So I can put my number in."

"Me too." Chloe clapped.

As the day went on, Beca was disappointed that she didn't have any other classes with the redhead but she didn't know why she felt like that. She had just met her and why wasn't she disappointed about Amy, she was so funny all first period.

Lunch came and Jesse and Beca didn't know where to sit but when a flash of red caught Beca's eye she decided she was going to sit there.

"Hey Jess, I'm gonna go sit over there with some people from bio, wanna come?"

"Nah I think i'm gonna sit with Benji cause he seemed cool. Catch ya later."

Beca walked over to where Chloe and Amy were sitting along with other girls she didn't recognize. "Hey guys. Can I sit with you."

"Hi Beca." Chloe said as she beamed at the sight of the badass brunette which didn't go unnoticed by two blondes that were sitting with her. "Yeah you can sit with us."

"Who is that?" Aubrey whispered to Amy.

"Beca Mitchell. Some cool chick we met in bio. She's new here."

"Did you see how Chloe looked at her?" Aubrey seemed annoyed.

"Yeah. She only does that when- oh no, Chloe likes her. They literally just met. Isn't true love great. Look at them, they connect."

"Ew, no. Chloe is straight Amy!" She yell whispered. "So Beca, did you leave anyone special behind in-"

"Minnesota, and no not really. There was this guy that I kinda had a thing with but nothing big. Didn't really like him anyway even though he was hot as hell."

"And Beca is also straight. They are not going to like each other." Aubrey whispered again to Amy.

When lunch was over, Chloe made a bold move since for some reason she didn't want to part with the new girl. She hugged Beca and Beca didn't know how to react but then embraced it and wrapped her arms around her new friend. Chloe pulled away even though she really didn't want to and asked,

"Wanna hang out Friday?"

"Aw, I can't. How about Thursday?"

"Sounds good. Text me the detes, bye Beca."

"Bye." Beca stood there as she watched the redhead disappear into the hall.

"Sup, Bec." When Beca didn't respond he looked in the direction that Beca was, "What are you looking at? Who is he?" Jesse smirked.

"She." Beca corrected unwillingly so she snapped out of her gaze and tried to play it off, "She's a new friend."

"A friend huh?" Jesse teased.

"Wh- what do you mean."

"The way you look at her Becs…you like her don't you?" Jesse smirked.

"What?! I'm straight Jess."

"Hey, it's okay. We're a supportive family."

"I'm. Straight." Bec glared at him.

"Okay." Jesse put his hands up in defense.

 **So hey guys. New story which is already awesome, don't ya think? And it's just going to get better. Review and let me know what you think.**


	2. Stolen Heart

Jesse and Beca didn't have homework since it was only their first day and the teachers didn't rush them into anything so they were playing NHL 15 since they didn't have much to do yet. Beca's phone vibrated next to her and she peeked down from the tv screen to see who it was. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw it was Chloe that texted her. Beca paused the game to look at the text.

"Why'd you pause it Becs?"

"I got a text."

"It couldn't have waited?" when he saw who it was he smirked, "never mind."

 **Chloe:** _Hey Becs :)_

 **Beca:** _Becs huh? We just met and we're already on the nickname base?_

 **Chloe:** _;)_

 **Beca:** _So what's up, Chlo ;)_

 **Chloe:** _Just wanted to say hi. Idk. What are you doing?_

 **Beca:** _Playing xbox with my bro. hbu_

 **Chloe:** _Ah cool. Taking a break from bio homework. You know we have to dissect a pig tomorrow. Ew, I'll probably throw up._

 **Beca:** _Ah dude seriously! Yes that's going to be awesome! I love science, it's okay, we're lab partners so I can do the dissecting and you can write the papers ;)_

 **Chloe:** _yay thanks :) alright I better get back to homework. See you tomorrow_

 **Beca:** _Yeah see you tomorrow Red_

Beca put her phone down, smiling and resumed the game.

The next day came around and Beca walked over to her lab table and frowned when Chloe wasn't here and became even more disappointed when the bell rang and she still didn't see redhair come through the door.

"Alright class, today we are going to di- Chloe, you're late."

"I know, I know. Sorry, I overslept." Chloe made her way next to Beca.

"Hey Chlo." Beca smiled at the redhead who was trying to catch her breath.

"Hey Becs." Chloe locked eyes with the brunette sitting next to her. The two got lost in each others eyes until Amy tapped their shoulders.

"Can you two stop having eye-sex, it's distracting."

"What!?" Beca exclaimed as her cheeks grew hot.

"Amy, what the hell."

"Jeez, take a chill pill. I was kidding."

Chloe looked at the flustered brunette and just shrugged, her own cheeks growing hot as well.

"Okay class, come to the front and get a pig."

Chloe looked at Beca with puppy eyes and a pout, "Yes, I'll get it Chloe." Beca rolled her eyes and giggled at the adorable ginger. "How could I say no to that face."

"You can't." Chloe smiled innocently.

Beca walked up to the front of the class and grabbed a pig, bringing it back to Chloe.

"It's so sad." Chloe said not taking her eyes away from the pig.

"You would be sad about the pig being dead."

"No not that." Chloe looked at Beca and again locked eyes with the new girl.

"Then what?"

"It's sad that you act so tough when you have a soft side, even though it's adorable that you try to hide it." Chloe winked.

"I- I don't know what you mean about having a 'soft side'" Beca used air quotes and felt her stomach flip when Chloe winked at her. _Was she flirting with me?_

"Oh come on. You know what i'm talking about. You act tough and you probably are, I mean look at your arms jeez I just noticed that, I know you have a soft side though. I think I've figured you out, mysterious new girl."

"Oh yeah?" Beca played along.

"Yeah, you act all tough and mysterious and you block a lot of people out except you don't block me out because I know how to break into your walls and get inside your head and bring out softy Beca."

"Well, you figured me out. Congratulations." Beca softly laughed.

Chloe squealed, "Yay!"

"Okay now let's dissect this pig, Miss Beale." Beca said as she put gloves on and picked up the knife.

Beca and Jesse stood online for lunch and Jesse noticed that Beca seemed a little down. "What's wrong?"

"She's in my head, Jess."

"What?"

"Chloe, she's in my head. I can't stop thinking about her and every time she looks at me or touches me I start sweating and my stomach does flips and my heart skips a beat and then speeds up. What's happening?" Beca rambled.

"You're in love." Jesse smirked.

"No." Beca didn't even know why she was denying it, because deep down she knew she was falling in love with the red head. Maybe because she was scared of scaring Chloe away if she didn't feel the same.

"Yes. Why are you denying it Beca?"

"Because she would never feel the same."

"You just admitted you have feelings for her." The smirk grew on Jesse's face.

"Oooo who do you like Beca?" Amy overheard the last sentence.

"Chloe." Jesse quickly said.

Beca glared at her brother and punched him in the arm hard. "What the hell Jesse!"

"Hey that's okay, shorty. Im pretty sure she likes you too."

"What? No she doesn't."

"Um have you seen the way she looks at you? She's madly in love with you. You should make a move."

"Dude! I just met her yesterday."

"Yeah and you hit it off super quick which only love can do."

"Whatever." Beca went to sit at their table from yesterday.

 **2 days later…Thursday after school**

Chloe came home on Beca's bus because Beca didn't know where to take the red head to hangout. When they entered the Mitchell residence, Beca introduced Chloe to her parents and then they went up to Beca's room. Chloe looked around, she saw hockey posters, trophies, and other hockey related stuff around her room.

"You play hockey?" Chloe asked still looking around.

"Yeah that's why I can't hang out tomorrow. I'm trying out for varsity." Beca rubbed the back of her neck nervous because her crush was in her room.

"Ooh I'll come watch."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know. I wanna see you play. I love hockey. What's you're favorite team?"

 _She likes hockey? How could she get any better?_ Beca thought before answering, "Well, I'm from Minnesota but I absolutely hate the Wild. I'm a Detroit fan."

"Omg me too!" Chloe was shocked that Beca happened to like her favorite team.

"Really? That's so cool."

"Yep." Chloe wandered over to Beca's desk and peeked at her opened laptop. "What's this?"

"Oh, I make mixes. Just for fun as a hobby."

"That's so cool. Can I hear one?"

"Uhh, I dunno, I don't really let people listen to them…." She trailed off hoping the red head understood.

"Oh, okay." Chloe felt a little disappointed and then spotted an acoustic guitar. "Do you play?"

"Yeah, a little."

"Do you sing?"

"Somewhat."

"Will you play me a song? Please…." Again with the puppy dog eyes and pout.

"Uggg, soon you'll be able to control every single one of my actions with that face, Chlo." She said as she picked up the guitar.

Chloe squealed and sat on the edge of Beca's bed. Beca took a seat on a stool in front of Chloe and chose to sing the red head a sweet Ed Sheeran song. She started picking at the strings and softly sang, secretly directing the lyrics towards Chloe.

 _You look so wonderful in your dress_

 _I love your hair like that_

 _The way it falls down the side of your neck_

 _Down your shoulders and back_

 _We are surrounded by all of these lies_

 _And people that talk to much_

 _You got that kind of look in your eyes_

 _As if no one knows anything but us_

 _Should this be the last thing I see_

 _I want you to know it's enough for me_

 _Cause all that you are is all that I'll ever need_

 _I'm so in love, so in love_

 _I'm so in love, so in love_

 _You look so beautiful in this light_

 _You're silhouette over me_

 _The way it brings out the blue in your eyes is_

 _The tenerife sea_

 _And all of the voices surrounding us here_

 _They just fade out when you take a breathe_

 _Just say the word and I will disappear_

 _Into the wilderness_

 _Should this be the last thing I see_

 _I want you to know it's enough for me_

 _Cause all that you are is all that I'll ever need_

 _I'm so in love, so in love_

 _so in love, so in love_

 _Lumiere, darling. Lumiere, over me_

 _Lumiere, darling. Lumiere, over me_

 _Lumiere, darling. Lumiere, over me_

 _Should this be the last thing I see_

 _I want you to know it's enough for me_

 _Cause all that you are is all that I'll ever need_

Chloe started to sing the Chorus with Beca, and Beca looked up at the red head and locked eyes with her, amazed and how amazing they harmonized together.

 _I'm so in love, so in love_

 _I'm so in love, love, looooove, love_

 _So in love_

Chloe stopped singing and let Beca finish it soflty.

 _You look so wonderful in your dress_

 _I love your hair like that_

 _And in a moment I knew you, Chlo_

"Beca! That was amazing. Wait did you say 'Chlo' at the end?" Chloe smirked.

Beca's cheeks grew red but she tried to play it off cool and shrugged, "Well yeah why not. It's just a song."

Beca didn't realize because Chloe was good at hiding her feelings but Chloe wished that Beca was signing to her and then maybe Beca did like her back. Yes, Chloe Beale was also in love with Beca.

"Oh, yeah I get it. We sounded great together." Chloe changed the subject.

"Yeah, we really did. Like it was really good. You have a beautiful voice."

"So do you." Chloe's cheeks grew red also. "I know one part of this new song. But I can't play the guitar to it. It's called 'Black Magic'. Do you know it?"

"Yeah I can play the chorus. Wanna sing it for me?"

"Yeah." Chloe nodded sweetly.

Beca started strumming and Chloe immediately started singing.

 _Take a sip of my secret potion_

 _I'll make you fall in love_

 _For a spell that can't be broken_

 _One drop should be enough_

 _Girl you belong to me_

 _I got the recipe_

 _And it's called black magic (and its called black magic)_

 _Take a sip of my secret potion_

 _One taste and you'll be mine_

 _It's a spell that can't be broken_

 _It'll keep you up all night_

 _Girl you belong to me_

 _I got the recipe_

 _And it's called black magic (and its called black magic)_

 _Well, Chloe Beale. You do have the recipe and one drop is of your secret potion and I was in love._ Beca thought to herself when Chloe finished singing.

"Beautiful, Chloe. Just amazing." Beca set her guitar down.

"Thank-" Chloe was interrupted by Beca's door being swung open.

"BECA! THE POND IS FROZEN! LET"S GO! Oh hi Chloe." Jesse smirked.

"Hey Jesse." Chloe replied.

"Oh I really wanna play but Chloe is over."

"No it's okay. I wanna come watch you guys."

"Sweet let's go Becs" Jesse said as he started out the door.

"Wait Jesse! Are you playing goalie or out?"

"Ummm, let's just one on one and play posts."

"Okay, be down in a second."

Beca pulled out sweatpants and a sweatshirt. She excused herself to the bathroom to get dressed while Chloe was in her room and then pulled on a Pavel Datsyuk jersey along with her CCM beanie. They went downstairs and Beca threw Chloe a sweatshirt that had her name and number on.

"You'll be cold, but it on." Chloe responded with a smile as she put her boots on and Beca got her skates on. She grabbed her gloves and stick and the two went out to the pond. Chloe sat on a bench and took pictures and videos of the two, mostly Beca.

Chloe was amazed at how good Beca was and felt so warm and special in Beca's sweatshirt, wearing her name and number.

They played for two hours and Chloe didn't even get bored just watching them. She just liked being with Beca. When Beca realized that she should take Chloe home she got off the pond.

"I'm gonna drive Chloe home. We can play all night when I get back, we'll get those lights dad has, the big ones."

"Yeah okay."

Beca got undressed and led Chloe to her car, opening the door for the red head earning a quick kiss on the cheek. Beca touched her face where it felt like Chloe's warm, soft lips still lingered on her frozen cold skin. The car ride was filled with an awkward silence when neither knew what to say. Beca pulled up in Chloe's driveway and got out to open the door for Chloe who was still wearing her hoodie.

"You'e still wearing my hoodie."

"Yep. And you're not getting it back." Chloe smiled innocently.

"Is that so?" Beca smiled back.

"I had a lot of fun. You're really good at hockey." Chloe pulled the brunette in for a tight, warm hug and Beca embraced it not wanting to ever let go of Chloe.

"You can let me go now Becs." Chloe giggled.

"Oh sorry, I'm just cold."

"Mhm." Chloe smiled. Chloe finally put the pieces together and was 90% sure Beca liked her back but was too scared to say anything.

"I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yep, bye Chloe." Beca leaned up against her car.

"Bye Beca." Chloe walked towards her house.

Once Beca saw Chloe fully disappear into the house she sighed and got into her car and drove home.

Chloe Beale had taken Beca's heart and Beca wasn't getting it back anytime soon.


	3. Jealous and Tryouts

Friday morning and Beca's annoying alarm went off except today it wasn't annoying. Going to school was worth it today. She could see a particular red head and she also had tryouts after school.

"Hey Becs, ready for today?" Jesse said grinning at the brunette girl coming into the kitchen.

"Totally, we are going to rule the team." Beca said high fiving her brother then getting some cereal.

"How's Chloe?"

"What do you mean?" Beca sat down next to Jesse and scooped a mouthful of cereal into her mouth.

"What did you guys do last night?"

"Just hung out…" Beca said slightly confused.

"Cool. We better get going."

Beca walked into the bio room and saw some guy leaning up against her lab table talking to Chloe. Chloe had a flirty grin on her face and was too interested in this guy to even notice Beca. For some reason Beca found herself all of a sudden furious. She didn't even know this guy and she hated him.

"Excuse me, you're in my way." Beca said kind of coldly. Chloe realized this and looked at Beca with a furrowed brow.

"Oh sorry. Talk to you later Chlo." The handsome boy said cooly and Chloe seemed to lose her flirty mood but Beca didn't notice as she just stared at the board ahead of her and wrote the homework assignment down.

"Beca?" Chloe still furrowed her brow.

"Mhm." Beca hummed still avoiding Chloe's eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Beca closed her book and put it in her backback and finally met eyes with the red head making her heart skip a beat even though she was sort of mad at the girl for no reason, she was just mad and she didn't know why. Or she just didn't want to admit it to herself.

Chloe just looked into the brunette's eyes trying to read her and Beca finally got bored of their staring contest.

"What's your problem Chloe?" Beca said harshly but didn't mean to sound so mean. It just felt like she was about to explode.

"Excuse me? What's _you're_ problem?"

"What are you talking about? I don't have a problem. You're the one investigating me."

"Is this about Tom?"

"Who's Tom?"

"The guy you just rudely told to get out of your way, Beca." Chloe now sounded cold, aggravated that the brunette would act like this. It was like they have already been best friends for years but it's only been a week and now their friendship was already going downhill. But Chloe wasn't going to let that happen.

"Why would I be mad about _Tom_." Beca said his name in disgust.

"So it is about him…" Chloe assumed by her attitude.

"Chloe, stop. It's not. Stop assuming there's something wrong. Leave me alone and go hang out with _Tom."_

"Beca, there's nothing between us, if that's what you're mad about it."

Beca smacked her hand down on the table, "Chloe. I said I wasn't mad, so mind your own business. There's nothing going on between you two, huh? Tell that to flirting Chloe that I walked in on."

"Wh- No Beca. I wasn't, I was trying to get him off my back, he's annoying as hell. I was just trying to be nice."

"Uh huh. Can we stop talking now. Thanks." Beca turned her head back to the front of the class.

Chloe sighed inaudibly and finally gave up.

As soon as the bell rang Beca got up and walked towards the door but stopped to turn to Chloe once more, "Oh and you don't have to show up to my tryouts. It'll probably be best you don't so you don't distract me." Beca turned around giving no emotion but a cold shoulder to the red head.

Chloe couldn't believe what was happening to her and Beca's relationship. She really cared about the brunette and she hated that something Chloe had done had made Beca build her walls back up that Chloe had basically destroyed completely.

Beca went into the girls locker room to get dressed for tryouts. She had her head down as she was tying her new Jet Speeds. She was the only one in the locker room, assuming she was the only girl trying out. So she didn't have a shirt on just a sports bra. She didn't hear anyone coming so she jumped at the sound of a familiar voice.

"Hi Beca." Chloe said from behind her admiring the brunettes exposed strong back.

"Chloe, I told you not to come." Beca looked up the the red head who was now in front of her. Her face went from angry to confused when she saw the red head wearing her sweatshirt.

"Why are you here." She went back to pretending like she didn't care.

"I wanted to watch you. I'm letting you put your walls back up Beca. Trust me, please. I know we've only known each other for a week I feel like we've been best friends for years. Just tell me what's wrong." Chloe said quietly her eyes slightly glazed over with tears.

Beca finished tying her skates and stood up, now taller than Chloe because of the blades. She walked right up to the red head, put her hands very lightly on Chloe's waist and looked down into her crystal blue eyes.

"Chloe-" She said with a sweet, small smile, "Trust me nothing is wrong, I'm sorry I was being stupid. I too feel like we've known each other for ever and I don't want to lose you. You're free to break my walls down if you'd like." Chloe looked down to Beca's bare stomach which had a hot 6 pack and when she felt Beca move one hand to the her cheek and swiped at an escaped tear with her thumb then moving to move a piece of red hair behind her ear she felt an unfamiliar yet pleasurable hot sensation travel down her body to her core.

"Why are you crying?"

"I thought I did something wrong and that you didn't want to be my friend anymore." Chloe let a few more tears escape.

Beca felt a pang of guilt in her stomach knowing she made her favorite person feel that way, "No, Chloe. I'm so sorry. I'll always want to be your friend, even if you were a murder I'd still love you.. as my best friend of course, not in a weird way." Beca fixed her word choice nervously and Chloe just let out a small laugh mixed with her crying that had just stopped.

Beca smiled again, happy to see that smile and hear that cute laugh again, especially because she made the red head happy. That's all she ever wanted to do. She wanted to be the one Chloe came to when she was upset, she wanted to be able to make her smile and laugh, she wanted to hug her and hold her all the time and kiss her. _Wait what._ Beca shook her thoughts away when Chloe hugged her.

"You give warm hugs." Beca word vomited and blushed.

"Aw thanks, Becs." Chloe giggled.

"Okay, I better get ready."

"Okay, good luck." Chloe walked out of the room and Beca just noticed that she didn't have a shirt on that entire time. _shit._ _oh well._

Beca got onto the ice and looked up and found Chloe in the stands smiling at her. She felt special having the red head wearing her name and number and felt the need to show off. She skated around during their time to warm up and picked up a puck. She started dangling the cones making sweet moves then banking a shot upstairs. To celebrate her fantasy NHL goal she jumped up and hit the boards where Chloe was sitting and enjoyed when the red head laughed at her and clapped.

The tryouts were a breeze, Beca had no competition even though the kids were amazing but Beca was just that much better and was most definitely going to make the team. Jesse made every save only letting in Beca's shots, not on purpose. She was just that good.

Beca went into the locker room and Chloe was already sitting on the bench next to Beca's stuff.

"Hey Chloe." Beca said as she took her helmet off, revealing her sweaty hair.

"You did amazing out there. You're definitely going to make the team."

"I dont like to brag but yeah I will make the team." Beca laughed at her own cockiness and Chloe did the same.

"I need to get going and get a start on homework." Chloe stood up and was going to hug Beca but the brunette stopped her. Chloe looked at her confused when Beca was just smiling at her.

"I would hug you but I smell and I'm all sweaty."

"Do you think I care?" Chloe went in to hug the taller brunette because her skates were still on.

"Guess not." Beca laughed when she was attacked into a hug by the bubbly ginger.

"I'll text you, you did great out there." Chloe opened the door.

"Thanks. Bye Chloe."

"Bye Beca."

"Don't miss me too much!" Beca yelled before the door closed and smiled when she heard the voice she could listen to all day yell back,

"I'll try not to!"

 **REVIEW PLEASE. It's still going to get way more interesting so stay tuned!**


	4. Game 1

_Ring ring... ring ring...ri_

"Hello?" Beca asked to the unknown caller.

" _Hi, it's coach Kevin. Is this Beca Mitchell?"_

"Yeah it is."

" _Great! I'd like to inform you that you made the team! Congratulations."_

"Oh my god! Thank you so much!"

" _You earned it. And tell your brother he made the team as starting goalie as well. Practice tomorrow after school. See you then."_

"Yes coach. Thank you." Beca hung up and threw her phone on her bed.

She ran out of her room and across the hall to Jesse's room. He was playing black ops and was raging at the tv but then Beca stood in front of him.

"Dude! Get out of the way. BECA! IM GONNA DIE!"

"We made the team! You're starting goalie!" Jesse threw is controller not caring about the game anymore and jumped onto his sister.

"Dude! Yes! We're gonna be fucking champions! We'll be the kings of Barden!" Beca just laughed at her excited brother.

Monday came around starting the 2nd week of November in their new school. It was a normal day and Beca walked into bio and sat next to her favorite lab partner.

"Hey Chloe. How was your weekend?" Beca played it cool.

"Boring. How bout you?" Chloe propped an arm up on the table and rested her head on her hand in the direction of Beca.

"I made the team." Beca made it seem like she didn't care, "Other than that...boring as well." Beca made a soft smile.

"Beca!"

"Yeah?"

"You made the team! That's great! Congrats!" Chloe practically pounced on the brunette and attacked her into a hug.

"Thanks." Beca laughed.

The day went on and practice was great. This routine went on for about the rest of November. Neither girl making a move, just the what became normal 'flirty' conversations everyday. So comes the last Friday of November and it's finally time for Barden's hockey team to have their first game of the season.

Beca's annoying alarm went off and the tired hockey player picked her phone up to scroll through her social media. She smiled when she received a snapchat of Chloe taking a mirror pic of her in Beca's hoodie with a caption of 'Game Day'.

Beca quickly got dressed so she could send a picture back of her without pj's and no make up on. It was game day so she had to somewhat dress up. It was finally snowing regularly which made Beca and Jesse happy. Beca pulled on some tan khaki's, mid-calf nike socks, sperrys, purple vineyard vines long sleeve, team jacket and ccm beanie. She brushed on some mascara and pulled on her wireless beats for pump up music. Beca positioned her self in the mirror and lifted up her shirt to reveal her 6 pack. She snapped a pic and captioned 'You're adorable' with a heart emoji.

The two had become reeeally close, as if they had been friends since 1st grade. Beca made her way downstairs and joined Jesse at the counter for breakfast.

"Morning sis."

"Morning."

"Here you go Becs. You'll need all the fuel you can get for the game." Her mom slid her plate of champion breakfast.

Beca was only half way through with her breakfast when they needed to leave in order to be on time so she shoveled the rest into her mouth. Jesse grabbed the keys and his hockey bag and sticks as Beca followed him with her bag and sticks.

To Beca and Jesse the day went by very slowly. They were so anxious to hit the ice for their first game. But it finally came around. The final bell rang and Beca practically sprinted to the locker room since the game was in 20 min and they weren't let off early from class to get ready. But she was stopped in the hallway by a red head and a group of other friends which included Aubrey, Stacie, Amy, Emily, Benji, etc.

"Beca!" Chloe grabbed the brunette and stopped her from running.

"Hey Chloe. Hey guys." Beca said trying to catch her breath, "Im really sorry but I need to go get ready. I'll see you there."

"Good luck." Chloe kissed Beca on the cheek sweetly and Beca touched her tingling cheek.

"What was that for?" Beca smiled.

"A good luck kiss." Chloe said in a child voice. Beca just smiled and then turned to continue running down the hall.

"Aww you two are so cute." Stacie stated.

"Stacie! We're friends!"

"Eh." Stacie joked.

"Oh shut up. Let's go get seats, it's gonna be crowded since it's a rivalry."

The players got in place and the puck was dropped. The center for Barden won it to the left side where Beca was playing wing. Beca chased the puck and deked her defender. She had her head down for one second and 'bam' she was hit and knocked onto her back. She shook it off and got back up to back check as hard as she could. The opponent took a nasty shot at Jesse and Jesse Carrey Priced it out of the air and robbed him. Beca went up to her brother and praised him.

Beca's next shift and the puck is dumped into the offensive zone. Beca's the first to get there and fights against the force that's holding her against the boards. She secretly kicked the guy in the shin not hurting because of the shin pads and then before Beca could escape she was cross checked in the back.

"Ooooh!" Chloe flinched when Beca fell to her knees from her pain.

"Lol Chloe she's fine. Look she's getting up, and it looks like she's mad. See she can hold her ground, don't worry." Stacie said.

"This game is too fast I can't follow the puck." Aubrey whined and everyone laughed at her but then there attention was focused back on Beca when they heard repeated whistles.

Beca had dropped her gloves and shot the guy in the jaw with a right underarm and knocked her opponents helmet off. She was met with a fist in her eye and brought her hands up the the bloody gash under her eye on her cheek bone. Before she could get another punch in the ref pulled her way and dragged her to the penalty box.

The trainer entered the box with her and started stitching up her gash. Chloe watched from the stands and flinched every time Beca did. She wished she could be holding her hand right now.

Coach Kevin peeked over the glass into the sin bin. "Beca. We need you out there to score goals, control yourself."

"Sorry coach."

As soon as Beca left the box she was hit with a perfect pass from Jesse. She picked up the saucer pass from her brother and sped past two guys entering the zone. Two guys left to deke. The first move she chose was a spin-o-rama and she broke the kids ankles. Second move was a sweet toe drag. Now the goalie was left and she Forsberged it in. Beautiful goal. The entire home stadium went wild.

"Wow what a beauty huh Rick?" The announcer spoke.

"Absolutely amazing Bob. It looks like Barden has gotten a new package from Minnesota. The Mitchell siblings. They have real skill."

"They sure do."

The game ended at 7-0. Jesse with a shut out and Beca with a hatty and 4 assists.

"Jesse...Beca...you two were outstanding, You guys really made the pace of the game tonight. I- I don't even know what to say. Great job. All of you. I'll see you guys in the new month." The coach left the locker room.

When Beca and Jesse stepped out of the room they were showered with cheering and clapping. Chloe of course pounced on Beca.

Chloe immediately started touching Beca's stitched gash. "Ow Chloe stop."

"Are you okay? Does it hurt."

Beca just laughed, "Yes it hurts but I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Chloe!" Beca batted Chloe's hands away from her eye.

"Hey Jess, Beca. Party at Brandon's house tonight to celebrate. Tell your friends."

"Aww, I really wanna go but I gotta get my wisdom teeth out tomorrow."

"Aw, well good luck with that Becs. Great game today."

"You too."

"You guys should go to the party with Jesse." Beca told the group.

"Are you sure?" Stacie asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Okay, really great game Beca!" The group told her as they walked away but left a red head behind.

"Chloe, what are you doing. Go party."

"Nah I'm not in the mood. So you're getting your wisdom teeth out tomorrow?"

"Yep." Beca rolled her eyes and sighed at the misfortune.

"Want me to take you?"

"That's okay. My mom will."

"But I want to." Chloe whined and pouted.

"Ugg fine, if you really want to deal with me like that, sure."

"Okay! I'll pick you up tomorrow morning then?"

"Yep. Thanks."

"No problem."

The two hugged and parted ways only to start texting right away and all night like they always did.

 **Good chapter? I'd like some more reviews please to let me know how i'm doing. Thanks :) and is anyone else having a problem with not being able to see their views?**


	5. Wisdom Teeth

"Beca! Let's go, you're going to be late!" Chloe yelled up the stairs.

"But I don't wanna go." Beca whined finally showing herself at the top of the steps wearing her usual outfit. Sweatpants, white vans, t-shirt,

"You have to go. Come they'll numb you, you won't feel a thing."

"Yeah but afterwards sucks ass." Beca finally came down the stairs.

"Whatever, stop being such a baby about it. I'll take care of you. Now let's go."

The two walked into the dentist and after Beca handed in her forms she took a seat next to a red head reading a magazine.

Chloe didn't take her eyes away from the paper as she spoke, "You alright there? Seem nervous..." Chloe moved one hand to Beca's knee.

"Well, duh! They're going to drill into my mouth!"

"You'll be fine, they wouldn't do it if it was harmful." Chloe laughed.

"Beca Mitchell?" The nurse looked around for her.

"Save me..." Beca mouthed to Chloe as she walked away and the red head just smiled at her, holding in a laugh and shrugged her shoulders.

"Hi Beca. I'm doctor Gill. I'm going to put you out now, okay?"

"Wh- what?!"

"Relax. It's anesthesia so you will be sleeping through this."

"Oh, okay." Beca nervously laughed.

"Here comes the injection. Just think about something that makes you happy."

As Beca prepared to fall asleep she started thinking about Jesse, hockey, her new school and friends and then Chloe right as she blacked out.

"Hi Beca. How are you feeling?" The doctor asked the girl who was trying to focus her vision.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Beca realized there was something in her mouth.

"Uh don't take those out, sweetie. It's to stop the blood."

"Blood?!"

"It's okay. We took your wisdom teeth out. It will go away, but you have to keep that in okay?" Beca just nodded in response.

"Okay, let's get you to the lobby." The doctor helped her up and they walked to the lobby.

The doctor let go of Beca to talk to Chloe. Beca thought she was supposed to leave and headed for the door, quickly realizing she didn't know how to get home and started to panic. A nurse walked up to her.

"Wait! I don't know how to get home!"

"It's okay. Someone took you here, she'll take you home." The nurse laughed.

"She?"

"Yeah. Right over there, talking to your doctor. He's telling her how to take care of you so you'll be fine. Come on." The nurse lead them over to Chloe and the doctor.

"Hi Beca. How are you feeling?"

"Beca? Who's that?"

"That's your name, silly."

"Oh. Who are you?"

"Chloe."

"That's a pretty name."

"Thank you." Chloe giggled at the loopy Beca. This was going to be fun.

As the doctor finished up her word with Chloe, the red head took Beca into her arms so she wouldn't fall. Beca found herself lost in Chloe's sent and got lost in her thoughts. She felt nervous around this 'Chloe' and she didn't know why, but being in her arms certainly felt good. It made her tingly, and her heart felt like it might come out of her chest, she had butterflies and her palms started to sweat a little.

"Alright. Let's get you home." Chloe helped Beca walk out to the car and helped her buckle in before going to the drivers seat.

Beca started crying and held her mouth in her hands.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Chloe peeked at Beca before returning her eyes back to the road.

"My mouth hurts. Is this real life?"

"Yes it is," Chloe laughed, "Don't touch your mouth, you have stitches on your gums. Just hold the ice pack up to your mouth where it hurts."

"Why are you laughing at me?" Beca whined.

"I'm sorry, you're just funny."

"I am?"

"Yeah."

"Are you a strawberry?"

"A strawberry? Last time I checked, I was a human."

"Oh." Beca seemed disappointed.

"Did you want me to be a strawberry?"

"Yeah...I'm hungry and I like strawberries."

Chloe laughed again, "I can give you strawberries once you can eat hard food, how about strawberry ice cream." Beca just nodded and Chloe smiled.

Beca started touching her stitched gash under her eye and Chloe noticed, "Does it hurt?"

"Huh?"

"You're touching your stitches, does it hurt?"

"No. What is it?"

"Stitches."

"Why?"

"Because you got punched in the face."

"What! Who did it! I must beat them up!"

"Oh you did, don't worry." Chloe laughed for the hundredth time.

Beca started staring at Chloe and again Chloe noticed. "Need something?"

"No."

"Then why are you looking at me?" Chloe smirked.

"You're just really pretty. Did you know that?"

"You've told me many times before." Chloe held her smile.

"I did?"

"Yep." Chloe turned off the car and got out to help Beca inside.

"Can I have strawberry ice cream now?"

"Yes." Chloe continued to giggle every time Beca spoke.

Chloe went to get ice cream and when she went back into the room she saw and upset Beca.

"What's wrong? I brought you ice cream."

"Why can't I remember you?"

"You will. Don't worry." Chloe handed her the ice cream.

Chloe watched as Beca took a spoonful into her mouth and flinched at the cold sensation.

"It's too cold." Beca forced the bowl back into Chloe's hands.

"Aw. I'll eat it." Chloe was about to put a spoonful in her mouth but Beca stopped her.

"No! It's mine!"

"Oh. I thought you didn't want it." Chloe put the bowl down.

"It's mine." Beca said angrily.

"Okay. Okay." Chloe put her hands up in defense. It was like fighting with a 5 year old.

"I'm tired."

"I bet you are." Chloe slid down onto the couch next to Beca and put one arm around the brunette's neck. "Want me to sing you a song?" Beca nodded and let her head rest on Chloe's chest.

When Chloe finished singing, something clicked in Beca's head and right before she fell asleep she softly said, "Oh I remember you now! You're that girl I have a crush on."

Chloe wasn't that surprised, I mean she kind of knew the brunette had feeling towards her that might be a little more than friends so she just played along. "You have a crush on me? Aw that's cute."

"Who wouldn't have a crush on you? You're beautiful." Beca fell asleep with a smile on her face.

Chloe watched the girl peacefully lay on her lap and eventually fell asleep herself.

 **Thank you for all the supportive reviews! Seems like you guys like it. Like I said, it's only going to get better so keep looking out for updates. I should get a few more up this weekend but there might be a pause coming up this week because 2** **nd** **week of school is gonna become more homework and I have hockey tryouts for 3 days after school. But I'll try my best to update as much as I can. REVIEW :) Comment if you enjoyed loopy Beca!**


	6. Headache

_First week of December...Tuesday after school_

The puck dropped and she was after it. She picked it up and skated down the ice, deking everyone in her path. She saw an open man at the backdoor and sauced it over the defenders stick right on his tape. Her teammate one-timed it in and there was a goal right off the bat in 15 seconds. Her teammate pointed at her and skated over to her to high five her.

Barden had the other team frustrated as it was 4-1 coming close to the end of the second. Since Beca had scored 2 goals and assisted the other two, the other team was pretty pissed that a girl was beating their asses up so one guy stepped up to face the small, yet strong, girl. He started at the faceoff and hit her shin pads with his stick. She responded by shoving as he skated away from her when the puck was dropped. She could hear Jesse from the other end of the ice, discouraging her from fighting but they were winning by 3 goals, what was one 5 minute major gonna do? As soon as Beca had the puck the other guy (#10 we will refer to starting now) was in her face. He pulled on her jersey and she could hear the fans and her team on the bench yelling about how stupid the refs were for being blind. She heard one chirp and she couldn't help but laugh a little, " _Hey ref! Does your wife know you're fucking us?"_

Then she had an idea. She could have some fun chirping this douche. Number 10 tripped on nothing and she had her chance, "Careful, the ice is slippery." She laughed. 10 just got up and skated after her and as he passed her he said, "I've heard better chirps from a dead bird. Wanna fight?" Beca laughed. They were now stopped and tuned out the game. They were standing face to face shoving at each other and pulling on jerseys.

"Bud, the only time you'd drop the gloves is to wave to your mom." Beca replied.

"Oh yeah? Well it must be hard for you, eating with no hands."

"No hands huh? Well I'm sorry to break it to ya but you know that I scored 2 goals and you've scored...what? Zip. Keep tryin bud." Beca was gonna win this.

"Just remember your coach can't protect you out on the ice."

"I can protect myself bud, but before I do I have a suggestion."

"What's that? Help you get better?" 10 laughed thinking he was good at chirping.

"Nah. Why don't you at least take me out for dinner before you fuck with me?" Then Beca was punched in the gut. She could've swore she heard Chloe gasp from all the way down on the ice.

She recovered and quickly dodged a second punch and then pushed 10 back and punched him in the nose which made him fall to the ice and she laughed at how weak he was.

"I'll help you get the hose out after the game you hoser." Then Beca was dragged to the sin bin by a zebra.

10 seconds into the third period she was out the penalty box door and was speeding down the ice. She was open and received a pass from her teammate. As she focused on catching the puck, 10 caught her with her head down and before Beca could comprehend what happened, she was laying on the ice choking on tears. She heard the whistle blow as she laid with her stomach to the ice and her head in her hands. She felt a hand on her back and heard her coaches voice, "What hurts?"

Beca was able to shakily respond, "He deserves to be kicked out of the game, he intentionally put his shoulder into my head."

"Shit. You're head? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Temporary pain." She lied as she came to one knee. She sat on the bench for a few shifts and finally went out and suffered through her dizziness. As soon as the game was over (they won) she was relieved. She was worried she might pass out if the game lasted any longer.

She couldn't tell anyone that she wasn't feeling well because then she wouldn't be allowed to play, and she couldn't miss a game.

 _Later that night, well the next day. 3 am._

Chloe's phone vibrated and woke her up. She was angry at whoever at texted her but when she realized it was Beca she didn't mind so much anymore. She hadn't acted on the 'Beca telling her she liked her' since she knew Beca didn't remember because she was drugged. But she didn't really care because their relationship was so close right now and she didn't want to risk losing that.

(Beca in _italics._ Chloe in **bold.** ) (Except I don't think bold shows up on computer version right?)

 _Dude my head hurts. I woke up with a fuckin migraine._

 **Oh no :(**

 _Didn't think you'd actually answer since it's 3 am. Sorry if I woke you._

 **No it's fine. I'd talk to you even at 3 am :)**

 _You're the best. This screen is kinda making my head worse, if it even could get worse._

 **Aw, I'm sorry. Maybe try and close your eyes and fall asleep again?**

 _Yeah I guess. It hurts so much though and advil isn't working._

 **Are you sure you're okay, Becs? I mean you did hit your head pretty hard at the game.**

 _I'm fine._

 _Ugh now I'm nauseous. I'm probably just getting sick._

 **Beca...**

 _What?!_

 **You definitely have a concussion. You have to tell your parents.**

 _What? No I don't! I'm fine Chloe._

 **No you're not. Please just tell your parents and go to sleep.**

 _Nope. Not telling them. Goodnight._

 **You're an idiot.**

 _Rude._

 **Shut up. You know this is stupid. Goodnight you stubborn child.**

Chloe shut her phone off and fell back to sleep, worried about Beca even though they were only mild concussion symptoms. It was still dangerous if she were to get hit in the head again.

 **AN: Uh, oh. Is Beca gonna be okay? Hope I satisfied your need for Beca getting into hockey fights ;)**

 _ **(Little fact the start of this concussion Beca has is coming off from me. I had a mild concussion and didn't tell my parents until the symptoms were gone which lasted a week which actually happened in November a year ago after I moved to a new state and I met this girl who acted like Chloe did about it and I only knew her for like a month so some of the ideas I got for this story is actually about me. :) xd)**_

 **If you didn't understand what hoser meant, it is a Canadian chirp so imagine it in a Canadian accent to start off lol. But it came from the olden hockey days when there weren't zambonis so the loser would have to hose the ice down. Well hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry it was sort of short. REVIEW PLEASE. Love all the support for this story.**


	7. Movies

**A/N: Excuse any typos**

 _Wednesday...1_ _st_ _week of December_

Beca woke up from her alarm which was louder than usual and she quickly shut it off. She got up and still had a tiny headache. It kind of just felt like someone was putting pressure all around her skull. She lazily got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast except she didn't feel like eating. She took a seat next to Jesse and made herself a bowl of cereal and forced every bit down her throat so she didn't look suspicious. She had looked up symptoms of concussions last night and she definitely had a mild one but no one can know. _Shit. Chloe knows already._

When Beca arrived in her bio class Chloe wasn't there yet. Beca suddenly felt nauseous and decided to put her head down while she waited for class to start. She didn't hear Chloe come next to her and was startled when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see a disappointed red head.

"Why do you look mad at me?"

"Because, Beca. You're an idiot." Chloe sat down and watched as Beca rested her head on her propped up arm lazily.

"I'm sorry, I just, I can't tell anyone. You can't tell anyone. Please. I can't be out."

"Beca. If it's mild you will only be out for a couple of weeks-" Chloe was cut off by a whining Beca.

"That's too long."

"Don't interrupt me, Beca. I'm not happy with you. Now, would you rather risk getting hit again and never playing again and having mental problems for the rest of your life or sit out for two weeks?"

"Risk it. I'm not gonna be hit again." Chloe scoffed.

"You don't know that."

"Whatever Chloe. Just take care of me." Beca said in a child voice.

"I will..." Chloe softly said. She couldn't stay mad at Beca even if she was making a stupid decision. If Beca wasn't going to tell her parents then Chloe had to respect it. She just had to make it her mission to take care of Beca and protect her.

"What are your symptoms, beb?"

"Hey! That's my thing! I call you that!"

"I thought it was our thing."

"Fine." Beca huffed and put her head back down, remembering that moment from just a couple weeks ago.

" _Hey, I'm going to starbucks. Want anything, beb?" Beca asked as she got her keys._

" _Beb?" Chloe furrowed her brow but kept a wide smile on._

" _Yeah, you know like babe but more slangish."_

" _Why did you call me that?"_

" _Am I not allowed to make a nickname for ya?"_

" _No you are. I like it." Chloe kept on smiling._

" _Okay beb. So, do you want anything?"_

"Beca?"

"Mm." Beca hummed.

"You still din't answer my question."

"What."

"What are you symptoms?"

"I'm fine."

"No you're not. Does your head hurt?" Beca just shrugged her shoulders.

Jesse came up to their table, "Hey guys, Benji and I are going to the movies after school. Wanna tag along?"

"I don't think Beca is fee-"

"We'll come." Beca glared at Chloe.

"Sweet." Jesse went back to his table.

"What the fuck, Chloe?"

"What?!"

"I know what you were going to say."

"And? That's the truth. You aren't feeling well. You're not going to heal if you watch flashing lights on a big screen and listen to loud speakers."

"Whatever, Chloe."

"You're being pretty rude right now, Beca. And you know it's in iMax so it's even louder."

Beca picked her head realizing she was being rude and put on a sweet face, "Sorry, Chlo. I just- you know. And whatever I'll just close my eyes and nuzzle into you."

Chloe smiled as she imagined all the sleepovers she had had with Beca where they would cuddle, usually Beca spooning Chloe with her arm hugging her waist and Chloe's head resting on Beca's other arm.

"Will you at least tell me if you don't feel well?"

"Eh."

"That makes me sad."

"Why?"

"Cause, I want you to tell me. We can step outside and get some fresh air."

"No. That will look suspicious."

As 3rd period started Beca and Chloe were in different classes and Beca decided to text Chloe.

Beca: _I was nauseous all first period._

Chloe: _I could tell. You seemed off._

Beca: _What's up, beb?_

Chloe: _Put your phone away, beb. I'm trying to concentrate on school._

Beca: _You're a meanie._

Chloe: _Bye. See you at lunch. :*_

Beca: _:(_

Chloe: _Stop sulking, Becs. Makes you seem desperate. Now seriously, put your phone away. Love ya 3_

Beca: _3_

Beca and Chloe both smiled to themselves when they read each others last texts.

Later after school, Jesse, Benji, Chloe and Beca met up in the parking lot.

"Hey guys, I'll ride with Benji. Chloe you can ride with Beca. Meet you guys there." Jesse threw the keys to Beca.

Beca caught them and said, "Cool. Let's go Chlo."

Chloe followed behind Beca and as they reached Beca's car, the red head came up behind Beca and wrapped her arms around her neck from behind.

"Beb, let me drive. You shouldn't be driving."

Beca hesitantly gave the keys to Chloe and they drove off to the theatre.

"K, beb. Get out and get in line. I'll go park."

"Don't tell me what to do." Beca mumbled jokingly. Chloe smiled as she watched the _hot_ brunette get out of the car. She could see her strong shoulders and neck because she was only wearing a tank top even though it was freezing outside.

Jesse and Benji came in and met with Beca in line. "Hey bros." Beca fist pumped both of them.

"What do you guys want?" Jesse asked fishing for money in his wallet.

"Sour patch watermelon for meh." Beca replied.

"Get a large popcorn for you and me, Jess." Benji added to the order.

"Sweeeet." Jesse sang in a high pitch as he walked off towards the concessions.

"So Becs, how's Chloe?" Benji nudged her with a smirk.

"Hm? What do you mean?" Beca could feel her cheeks start to heat up.

"Ya know what I mean." He nudged her again.

"No...I don't." Beca acted annoyed at his close proximity, well she was annoyed. She only liked Chloe this close and never told anyone else anything personal.

"Yeah ya do. You should totally hit that."

Beca opened her mouth to respond but her eyes quickly darted to the voice of Chloe, "Hit what?"

"I was just telling Beca to go after her crush." Benji winked at the brunette before going to find Jesse and left the two alone.

"You like someone?" Chloe nervously asked, because she thought that Beca had a crush on her.

"Uh, naah." Beca waved off the red head.

"Oh." Chloe said inaudibly to Beca.

"Becs?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I sleep over at your house tonight?"

"Why? It's a school night." Beca watched the people in front of them step up to the cash register.

"Well...you- you could die in your sleep." Chloe scratched her head.

"What the fuck?! Chloe!" Beca turned to the red head with her arms out in question.

"Well you probably won't cause it's mild but I just wanna make sure you're okay." Chloe just didn't want this night to end with Beca. She wanted to sleep in her bed, cuddle Beca, fall asleep in her warmth on the cold winter night and she just needed to see the brunette without a shirt or she was going to explode.

"Um yeah sure, Chlo."

The four walked into the theater and took seats in the reclinable, super comfy chairs. Chloe pulled up the arm rest in between her and Beca so she could scoot over and nuzzle into the brunette's neck and arms. Beca wrapped one arm behind Chloe's neck, resting her hand on Chloe's far shoulder and left the other one to be pulled by Chloe which was left to rest on the red head's stomach where the bright blue-eyed girl clung onto it.

Beca kissed the head that was on her chest and Chloe smiled. To any stranger, the two looked like a couple. But they didn't think of it like that. Just two close friends embracing each other.

Beca flinched when the first trailer came on in iMax. Chloe looked up to Beca's face.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just got scared." Beca again left a sweet kiss on Chloe's forehead.

Chloe reluctantly laid her head back down and locked her hand with Beca's.

"Your hand is sweating." Chloe giggled.

"Um, no that's yours. My hands don't sweat."

"Neither do mine."

"Hm. Well it's not mine."

"Yes it is." Chloe whispered so Beca couldn't argue back.

Beca unlocked her hand with Chloe's so she could grab a candy and she realized that her hand _was_ sweating. "I guess my hands are sweating." Beca rubbed her palm on Chloe's jeans.

"The fuck? Why wipe it on me?"

"Shhh, little Chloe. It's okay." Beca chuckled.

About halfway through the movie Beca's vision got a little blurry and she started to feel nauseous so she shut her eyes. Chloe could feel the difference in Beca's breathing as she had an arm placed on the brunette's stomach and she figured that it hurt so she decided to trace soft patterns on her stomach.

"Does this make it feel better?" Chloe looked up at Beca's dark face and watched the flashing lights on the brunette's eyes when they opened.

Beca smiled down at her, "A little. Wait- how did you know it hurt?"

"I could tell by your breathing."

"Hm, oh." Beca went back to closing her eyes and relaxed as she could feel soft fingers linger the most gentle touch she had ever felt on her stomach.

After the movie, the two girls and Jesse said bye to Benji before driving to Chloe's house so she could pick up some stuff for school in the morning. When they got home, they said goodnight to Jesse and went up to Beca's room.

As Beca brushed her teeth in the bathroom, Chloe got changed into some flannel pants and a tank top. She sat on Beca's bed while she waited for Beca.

When Beca stepped out of the bathroom she pulled off her shirt and threw it to the floor not paying attention to Chloe. She was pretty comfortable without a shirt on since she was really only showing her back and stomach.

Beca walked over to her computer chair and Chloe admired how hot Beca was in her comfy outfit. Her hair was left in a wavy ponytail with a braid going into it from the middle front of her head along the left side and another wavy piece of hair on the right side which was hanging out. She was left in a sports bra which exposed her abs, strong back and shoulders, and jacked arms. Her sweatpants were hanging a little low, revealing the brim of her compression shorts which were also low so Chloe could see the top of Beca's hip bones.

Beca picked up her acoustic guitar and looked over to Chloe, "Close your eyes."

Chloe smiled widely and disobeyed the command, "I wanna watch."

Beca started to play a soft melody on the guitar. Chloe watched Beca's forearm muscles contract and her hands start to form slightly puffy veins. _Which was very attractive._ She then moved her eyes up to watch Beca's face as she got ready to sing the first verse. Chloe loved watching Beca sing soft, slow songs because Beca would get so into it, pushing all the air out into the words even when she sung softly. Her eye lids would lazily come over her eyes all throughout the song. When Beca started to sing, Chloe's thoughts disappeared. (Listen to The A Team by Ed Sheeran while you read the lyrics to get the feel of a cozy winter night and Beca singing softly.)

 _White lips, pale face_

 _Breathing in snowflakes_

 _Burnt lungs, sour taste_

 _Light's gone, day's end_

 _Struggling to pay rent_

 _Long nights, strange men_

 _And they say_

 _She's in the Class A Team_

 _Stuck in her daydream_

 _Been this way since eighteen_

 _But lately her face seems_

 _Slowly sinking, wasting_

 _Crumbling like pastries_

 _And they scream_

 _The worst things in life come free to us_

 _'Cause we're just under the upper hand_

 _And go mad for a couple grams_

 _And she don't want to go outside tonight_

 _And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland_

 _Or sells love to another man_

 _It's too cold outside_

 _For angels to fly_

 _Angels to fly_

 _Ripped gloves, raincoat_

 _Tried to swim and stay afloat_

 _Dry house, wet clothes_

 _Looses change, bank notes_

 _Weary-eyed, dry throat_

 _Call girl, no phone_

 _And they say_

 _She's in the Class A Team_

 _Stuck in her daydream_

 _Been this way since eighteen_

 _But lately her face seems_

 _Slowly sinking, wasting_

 _Crumbling like pastries_

 _And they scream_

 _The worst things in life come free to us_

 _'Cause we're just under the upper hand_

 _And go mad for a couple grams_

 _And she don't want to go outside tonight_

 _And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland_

 _Or sells love to another man_

 _It's too cold outside_

 _For angels to fly_

 _An angel will die_

 _Covered in white_

 _Closed eye_

 _And hoping for a better life_

 _This time, we'll fade out tonight_

 _Straight down the line_

 _And they say_

 _She's in the Class A Team_

 _Stuck in her daydream_

 _Been this way since eighteen_

 _But lately her face seems_

 _Slowly sinking, wasting_

 _Crumbling like pastries_

 _They scream_

 _The worst things in life come free to us_

 _And we're all under the upper hand_

 _Go mad for a couple grams_

 _And we don't want to go outside tonight_

 _And in a pipe we fly to the Motherland_

 _Or sell love to another man_

 _It's too cold outside_

 _For angels to fly_

 _Angels to fly_

 _To fly, fly_

 _For angels to fly, to fly, to fly_

 _For angels to die_

 **A/N: Hey everybody. So this was kind of long but it's alright cuz I haven't posted in a while. Hope you enjoyed this fluffy chapter. Review please :)**


	8. Bigger Headache

The girls woke up to Beca's alarm and found themselves intertwined with each other. It felt nice, they warmed each other but they had to get up for school.

"Morning Chlo." Beca stretched and forced herself to sit up.

"Morning Becs. Hey, I really liked that song last night."

"Hm thanks." the brunette smiled.

They got ready and went to school with Jesse. When they sat at their lab table Beca seemed a little nervous which Chloe noticed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Beca looked at her confused but Chloe wasn't having it so she glared back at thee brunette sternly until she gave in, "Okay, fine mom. I'm just a little scared for the game after school. What if I don't do good?"

"Becs, you won't do good," Beca glared at her, "because you won't let your head heal."

"Well that's not going to happen, alright? So stop caring so much." The words stung quite a bit in Chloe's heart but she understood how athlete's felt when injured since she had once gone through having nodes while she was on the school's a Capella team. She just let Beca be.

"I gotta pee." and Beca raised her hand to ask the teacher. She walked into the hall and had to walk a little ways to the nearest bathroom, but a tall guy stopped her. _Tom._

"The fuck!" Beca yelled as her shirt was grabbed and she was turned to face him.

"Stay away from Chloe. She's mine." He threatened.

"What?! I'm her friend! Friends hang out, and plus she doesn't even like you so if you don't stay away from her then I'll make you!" With that, Beca's back was slammed hard into the lockers and her head whipped back and hit the metal behind it.

She couldn't hear Tom anymore, just muffled sounds as she slid down the lockers to the floor. Everything went blurry and she saw two blobs attack another one. _Teachers?_ Everything started spinning and she suddenly had a strong twisting in her stomach. Someone picked her up and carried her. Then black.

10 minutes later and Beca woke up. Vision less blurry and hearing back to normal but she still felt like she was going to puke and she had no idea what happened and how she ended up in the nurses office but she can't let them know she's hurting. The last thing she remembered was...Tom. Just passing him in the hall and that's it.

"Hi Beca. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. What happened?"

"Um, Tom said you passed out in the hall. You must have been dehydrated. You're okay to go back to your first period, we let your teacher know. Make sure you drink some water."

Beca slowly got up and almost fell over but caught herself, good thing the nurse didn't see. She slowly made her way back to class and came to sit next to Chloe. She had been gone for 20 minutes.

"Beca? What the hell? You've been gone for 20 minutes!"

"Really? It didn't seem that long." Chloe squinted her eyes at the brunette.

"Um, I woke up in the nurses office, Tom said I passed out. I do remember seeing him."

"What?! You passed out in the hall? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." She lied and Chloe actually bought it because Beca was hiding it pretty well.

They started taking notes and Beca was having trouble. A lot of trouble. She couldn't concentrate because of her pounding head, although if she could concentrate she couldn't even see the board, and barely her paper and pencil. She was just scribbling on her paper.

"Beca? You need to take notes." Chloe sternly said.

"But mom, I don't like writing." Beca whined.

Chloe chuckled, "You're so weird." Then the bell rang. _Saved by the bell._

Later at lunch, Beca still felt like shit. She sat next to Chloe at the lunch table and didn't eat.

"Beca? Do you have lunch with you?" Chloe asked concerned.

"No."

"Here, have a carrot." Chloe handed her a wet carrot.

Beca had to eat it or Chloe would know so she forced a bite. As soon as it hit her tongue she felt like she was going to puke that moment. She held back her gag and quickly got up to head to the bathroom and faintly heard Chloe's voice, "Beca? Where are you going?"

Beca reached the bathroom and ran to a stall, reaching the toilet just in time before everything in her stomach came out through her mouth. She threw up about 15 times. When she finally had nothing left in her stomach she got up and went to the sink. She rinsed her face and went back to the lunch room.

When she opened the cafeteria doors, she was hit with a horrific smell of food which she usually loved.

"Fuck, I must have hit my head when I passed out. Now it's worse." She mumbled before sitting next to Chloe.

"Beca! Where the fuck did you go?"

"I- uh- I needed to ask a teacher a question. I'm not hungry so please don't try and force me to eat."

"Okay." Chloe still had her forehead crinkled in confusion but didn't want to bother Beca.

Later after school, it was time for the game. She slowly got dressed, having trouble using her hands when she felt completely dizzy.

She stepped on the ice and tripped. She got up and tried to shoot a puck for warm ups but missed completely. Her coach called her over.

"Beca. Are you okay?"

"Um, I feel sick."

"Can you play?"

"I don't think so." Beca really wanted to play but she couldn't and she was okay for playing it off like she was sick for one game.

She was met with Chloe in the locker room.

"Hey Chloe. Can you take me home? I feel horrible and I can't even skate." Beca started to get undressed.

"Yeah... okay. Are you alright? Is it your concussion."

"I don't know." Beca said without emotion.

In the car Beca started to feel nauseous again. "Pull over."

"Why? Do you feel sick?" Chloe looked over to a nodding brunette so she pulled over on the snowy road.

Beca got out and immediately threw up. Except barely anything came out. Chloe walked up behind her and waited until Beca was okay. She helped her back into the car.

She buckled herself back in, "Beca. You must have hit your head when you passed out. I think you have a severe concussion. Which is really bad."

"I know. I don't remember what happened. I faintly remember being slammed into the lockers and seeing Tom talking to me. And you came up?"

"Wait a second. What?! Beca! You were slammed against the lockers by Tom?!"

"I think so." Beca said softly.

"I'm gonna get him expelled!" Chloe screamed and Beca covered her ears.

"Ow, Chloe. No you don't have evidence, just let him be. We'll get him back eventually." Chloe nodded reluctantly.

"Beca you can't go to school, or play hockey. You should be laying in bed all day with your eyes closed."

"I know."

"You know? You, Beca Mitchell, is admitting she can't play hockey."

"Chloe I really don't feel good. I can't do anything. I couldn't even take notes in class."

"Ooooh. So that's why you were scribbling on your paper."

"Chloe I feel really dizzy, really sensitive to light and noise, threw up 15 times at lunch and my head is pounding."

"Let me see your eyes." Chloe grabbed Beca's face. "You're pupils are shaking Becs. That's a definite sign of a severe concussion."

"Fuuuuck." Beca held her head. "Can we hold off on telling my parents until tomorrow morning? Just get me home please."

"Yeah, okay."

Chloe told her parents she was sleeping at Beca's again and the two went upstairs to the brunette's room. Beca took her shirt off and lied down on her bed. Chloe pulled the hockey player's socks off and got ready for bed herself. She set multiple alarms throughout the night so that she could wake Beca up. She had read that that was important to do with a concussion as severe as this because the victim could die in their sleep.

Chloe let Beca be since she had already fallen asleep and just watched the girls face. She was really worried. If Beca died, it would be her fault for not telling her parents, but they would know tomorrow. After an hour, Chloe had fallen asleep only to be woken up by an alarm, 10 minutes later.

Chloe checked if Beca was breathing and her heart finally started beating again once she found that she was still alive. She fell back asleep.

 _Beca's POV_

Beca woke up and saw a man in a suit sitting at the edge of her bed. She was all alone with the man. The mysterious man slowly lifted a knife from his lap and started moving towards her. She struggled to get up and finally did, falling on the floor. She scrambled to get up and ran around the room, trying to escape the man.

 _No one's POV._

Chloe woke up and saw Beca running around, scared. She had tears rolling down her cheeks. _Hallucination._ She thought. She got up and caught Beca. The brunette screamed and squirmed in Chloe's arms and finally came back to reality even though she already thought she was in reality.

Chloe held her in her arms and used soothing words, "Shhhh, it's okay Becs. I'm here. You're safe."

Beca finally stopped sobbing but still had tears strolling down her red cheeks slowly. "Are you okay? Wanna tell me what happened?"

"There- there was a man, w- with a knife and he was chasing me and caught me." She shook out through her scared cries.

"He didn't catch you, sweetie. I caught you. It was a hallucination. You're okay, baby." Chloe kissed Beca's head through her brunette hair. Chloe was kneeling on the floor with Beca who was crumpled up in her arms and half on her lap. She helped Beca back into bed and held her close, stroking her puffy cheek. She wondered how no one else had woken up from the commotion and again fell asleep for the third time that night.

 **A/N: Hey guys, hope you liked it. Sorry there weren't any more hockey fights** **and there probably won't be anymore hockey. :( but that's because that isn't the main part of the story, did you forget that there is a world crisis supposed to happen? I was smirking when SurfingXgirl13 reviewed saying she hoped no one from the team would get into trouble with Beca off ice, because I was planning on having Tom come in to fill that spot. Hope it was alright. Love your supportive reviews!**


	9. It Really Is

**A/N: Hey guys. Soooooo sorry it's been forever i've just been busy with school and over the weekend I never felt like writing and I didn't want the chapter to be short and boring. Even though I haven't updated in a while it doesn't mean i'm bailing on the story, I would tell you if I did. But this story still hasn't gotten to the point yet, as you were confused to when I mentioned it last chapter but I can't spoil it so...on to the chapter. Enjoy :)**

Beca woke up that Friday morning and didn't want to move. Aside from the severe symptoms she also didn't want to tell her parents, but she had to...or maybe...

"Chloe. Wake up." The brunette shook the redhead awake.

"Yeah, what is it?" Chloe stretched.

"Go tell my parents." Beca pretended to say tiredly.

"Excuse me? No, Beca. You have to, you really think I'm going to? They'll probably get mad at me and what would I say? I'll get them, that's it." Chloe got out of bed and made her way downstairs.

"Good morning, Chloe." Mr. Mitchell smiled at what seemed to be his daughters favorite friend.

"G- good morning, Mr. Mitchell. Um, Beca needs to talk to you... she's in her room."

"Alright..." He made his way upstairs with Chloe following suit. He knocked once and opened when her heard a soft 'come in'.

"Hi dad." Beca tried to sit up but when she couldn't and gave up her dad furrowed his brows and took a seat in the computer chair as Chloe went to Beca to help her up.

"Thanks, Chlo. Um...soooo. I uh-" Beca looked to Chloe with pleading eyes and in return got a shaking head. She groaned and just went for it. "I think I have a severe concussion." She released a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"What?! How?! When?"

"Um well, hockey?" Beca looked to Chloe because she was worried she would be disappointed with her from not telling the second part... and she was.

"Mr. Mitchell, Beca did indeed hit her head in hockey but that was mild, she was then slammed against the lockers by some idiot in school and hit her head harder, and-" She paused to look at Beca with loving eyes, "I'm really worried about her, I know you and your wife have work and I'd gladly take her to the children's hospital."

"I- Yes, thank you that would be great. But Beca, why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I didn't want to miss out on hockey, I'm sorry. You can thank Chloe for being my care taker." Beca smiled at the red head next to her.

Chloe took her to the hospital and Beca failed every test. She indeed had a very severe concussion.

In those few weeks Beca had to rest, Chloe stayed with her whenever she didn' have school. She would sit next to her and do her homework and just hold her friend's hand to keep her company as she laid all day with her eyes closed. They would talk a little every now and then about random things and it was nice, but the catch was Beca was injured.

As Beca recovered she could start to move around a little but not too much for too long. She played a song on the guitar once a day for Chloe and the two talked more and listened to soft music.

It came to Christmas eve so Beca didn't see much of Chloe. She did stop by earlier in the day to check on her and then had to spend the night with her family. It came to Christmas Day and Beca sat on the cold floor in her pjs and a blanket at the decorated tree with her parents and Jesse.

Jesse opened his first present and beamed at the fresh goalie paddle. Beca was next and had the same reaction as Jesse as she kissed the new twig. The new Easton CX and it was a beauty. The next two presents were from both the kids to the parents, and more smiles and hugs were passed around. The next two were shared between Beca and Jesse who were stoked to see an Xbox One along with two new games, Call of Duty Black Ops 3 and NHL 16. The second was the new form of transportation that everyone was talking about...the segway without handle bars. Jesse of course tried it out and everyone laughed at him when he tumbled to the floor. Beca was allowed to try it in fact she was going to be allowed to play Christmas morning pond hockey when their cousins came over. She was almost recovered and would be cleared around New Years. A few more gifts were given out including Beca getting a 2014 US olympic hockey jersey customized with the name Miracle and number 80 on the back of it. It was sweet.

The next two hours were spent with Jesse and Beca playing their new Xbox trying out both new games. They enjoyed the Christmas morning atmospheric room lit up by the white light from outside. Their cousins arrived and the two hockey families were reunited. This was going to be a great Christmas Day game on the pond.

Jesse and Beca and their two cousins around the same age, Damien and Mac stayed in their colorful cartoon PJ flannel pants. Jesse wore a green hockey sock on his head as a hat with his favorite players jersey on, Beca wore a santa hat with her new jersey, Damien had a Redwings beanie and Mac had a red sock on his head.

The two dads played as goalies and the moms watched and took pictures. Beca tried out her new twig and it felt amazing. The family was having such a good time even though their cheeks were turning red and their finger and toes started to freeze. Nothing could ruin a family game on Christmas Day.

(If you guys wanna get the feeling for the pond hockey atmosphere, here are some youtube links. Obviously you can't copy them on fanfic but you can just write it manually if you feel like doing the work.

1\. watch?v=UvNlgn4RBIQ

2\. watch?v=cpb8N2SagFs&feature=iv&src_vid=GQvVy8LIr84&annotation_id=annotation_2433260499

3\. watch?v=iXDJSzAlJV8

watch?v=GQvVy8LIr84

watch?v=EXoVIraXBXI )

Around 2 pm, they were still playing pond hockey and Chloe walked through the back screen door after seeing an empty house. She smiled as she watched the happy family and walked towards them. They still hadn't noticed that she was there and was happy to see Beca having fun again on the ice. She thought to herself, _Maybe someday, I'll be apart of this family._ She came up behind the two moms and Beca's mom was basically her second mom.

"Hi Chloe! What a surprise seeing you here. Merry Christmas!" She hugged the red head.

"Merry Christmas to you too. I got bored of my family and I knew you guys would be doing something fun." Chloe smiled widely as Beca had just scored and was doing Patrick Kane's heart break celly. (Celly is celebration and the heart break is you make an air drawing of a heart and then punch it. It's cooler then it sounds.)

"Nice to her playing the game she loves again, huh?" Chloe asked as she waved back at Beca who finally realized she was there.

"Yeah, it really is."

 **A/N: Alright, so it was kind of short and boring. Not a lot of BeChloe but I can't help it, It's the first day of fall tomorrow and still not getting cold. I'm having cold pond hockey weather withdrawal and i've literally just been watching pond hockey videos. Uggg! Cold weather come faster!**


	10. It's Just a Game, Right?

**A/N: Alright guys, so the world crisis is revealed in this chapter. Rating is changing to M for from now on (A little in this chapter but will get a lot heavier through the chapters) because of bloody gore, violence, strong language and possibly drinking and drug use later on, who knows. If you are young or don't like this type of stuff you probably want to stop in a few chapters, I will give warning, but I promise you that this is still a BeChloe story and all the fluff and love (eventually) will be more then ever, just in a new setting. So enjoy :)**

They decided they had finally gotten too cold and made their way over to the fans. Beca kept her eyes on Chloe mesmerized. Why was she mesmerized? Oh, just the fact how her friend's strawberry hair stood out against the white surrounding, how it fell down her shoulders from her red beanie, how the snow flakes looked like sugar on her hair, how her eyes blended with the winter, how she smiled with those deep pink, soft li-

"Beca!" Chloe embraced the brunette making Beca lose her balance on the ice, falling farther into the warm hug bursting the hockey players thoughts.

"Hey Chlo! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your family?" Beca put her hands on Chloe's shoulders and extended her arms so she could look at the beautiful sparking blue orbs below hers. (Since she was on skates she was actually taller than Chloe.)

"Nah, they got boring."

"Oh well let's go inside, huh? It's cold." Beca started walking wrapping in arm around Chloe's shoulder's taking her with.

Jesse whispered to his cousins, "Aren't they adorable?" His cousins nodded with playful smirks smeared across their faces.

As the hockey jocks got undressed they made their way to the couch with the rest of the family and Chloe. They turned on the tv above the fireplace. Beca spotted Chloe sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of the fire so she plopped down next to her.

Chloe felt an arm snake around just above her waist and automatically knew it was Beca. She turned to look at her and was surprised when their faces were just a few mere inches away. She blinked a few times and when she opened them for good Beca was looking up at the tv. She could see a small blush on her cheeks but couldn't tell for the cold gave her (adorable) rosy cheeks.

They started watching Elf but it was interrupted with a worldwide alarm. Everyone dazed off and watched the red words float across the black screen with their mouths slightly open. The robotic, deep voice spoke,

 _Attention. This is a worldwide emergency. There is an outbreak of an unknown disease. Please stay in the area you live in at all costs and do not travel if possible. Scientists and doctors are trying their best to solve this. Stock up on survival supplies, for the government does not know what could happen. If this gets worse the US armies will organize quarantined zones inside a fenced in neighborhood. They will supply necessities. Please stay calm and now watch this video._

They didn't even bother to break their gaze as they watched the video. It was shaky footage of an ambulance scene, the paramedics were covering a guy who had passed and couldn't be saved. The "dead" man then sat up and sunk his teeth into the closest paramedics neck. Blood splashed everywhere as the man seemed to _eat_ the paramedic. Beca heard her dad mutter a "what the fuck" and Jesse mutter "cannibalism? Is that what this is about? Big deal." He scoffed. They continued their daze as the cannibal was shot at... but didn't fall. They shot a full round of ammo into his chest until he was finally shot in the head, falling to his knees then face first on the cement. The screen went black.

The voice again, _Please watch this other video._

A line of police cars were blocking the road as a crowd of people lined up around them. A woman limped slowly towards them, growling. "We will shoot! Stop where you are!" An officer warned.

She didn't stop, she continued walking, growling until... _bang_ a gun was fired. She didn't budge. The officers took a load off on her and she finally fell to her knees only to continue crawling. Shot in the head and she was immobile. The crowd protested. Yelling and jumping. They ran off, torching cars, smashing windows, tipping over public property. It was madness. Screen went black after the camera fell to the ground.

 _The footage you just watched is real. This is not a drill. Something is happening to civilization and we don't know what. Please be safe._

 _Attention..._ the tv was turned off as it was just going to be replayed.

They all looked at each other. Confusion filling their faces. Beca looked down and realized Chloe's hand was on her thigh, digging her nails into her skin in fear. She placed her hand on Chloe's and felt relief in her thigh. "It's gonna be okay, Chlo."

Chloe gave a sad smile before starting conversation, "What is it?"

Beca's dad was the first to answer, "I don't know but those cops were shooting innocent people. Damn idiots." He mumbled the last remark.

"Dad! One guy ate a paramedic."

"Yeah! And the other was innocent! This is madness! What has the government come to."

"Honey, we have to travel next week for work."

"Yes and we are still going. It's important. There is no 'disease'-" he mocked, "It's nonsense to get people to stop rioting about the shootings."

Everyone unsurely nodded in agreement and went about their Christmas day.

 _ **New Year's Eve**_

Beca and Jesse's parents were off into Japan for their job, leaving Chloe taking Beca to the hospital. She got cleared that afternoon so Chloe took Beca out for ice cream to celebrate.

"Well congrats, Becs. You can officially play hockey again for school after break." She said before taking a spoonful of her coffee ice cream.

"Yup! Can't wait." Beca cleaned her spoon from the green, mint chip frozen treat.

"We should go out for a karaoke night tonight! With the Bellas!" (Beca knew about this group Chloe was in, it was all she talked about it. She was also pretty good friends with them since she sat with them at lunch. Chloe had tried to get her to join since she had the 'best voice ever' Chloe told her but gave up when Beca convinced she wouldn't have time because of hockey.)

"Alright, fine. Weirdo..." She said almost inaudibly but Chloe heard every word crystal clear.

"Yay!" Beca's ears pierced with a high pitch and was then crushed by her overly excited friend.

"I'll text them all now!"

They arrived at the club and walked into the light filled place. The colorful lights were flashing to the heavy bass of the music. They found their friends sitting at a big booth. They slid in after greeting everyone. They made conversation over the loud music, about the hot topics. Beca's head, how everyone's break was, how they didn't want to go back to school...the shootings.

Their Aussie friend placed down her empty cider beer, yes beer. They all had fake id's, I mean of course they did, they're 17. "Hey! Beca and Chloe! You two should do a duet!" Everyone cheered them on in agreement. Chloe looked to Beca, expecting a nervous, closed-off look, but to her surprise Beca just smiled and shrugged then responded.

"Sure. Come on-" She dragged out this last part seductively as a joke, "beb."

Chloe whispers a song to Beca then to the DJ after an approving nod from her duet partner.

The song starts and the girls start dancing as they wait for the first verse. (Walking on Sunshine; Aly & Aj)

Beca takes Chloe's hands and the two shift their hips back and forth, bringing each other's arms back and forth as they jump in the same beat. Then Beca let's go of Chloe's hand and slowly backs up as the verse comes up. She puts her hand on her chest as she sings.

 _I used to think maybe you love me, now baby I'm sure_

 _And I just can't wait till the day, when you knock on my door_

(She's now rocking side to side to the beat. If you want a visual then watch on youtube: Anna Kendrick and James Corden riff-off)

 _Now Every time I go for the mail box, gotta hold myself down_

 _'cause I just can't wait till you write me, you're coming around_

Chorus and Beca and Chloe harmonize perfectly

 _I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)_

 _I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)_

 _I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)_

 _And don't it feel good (hey!) Alright now_

 _And don't it feel good (hey!) Alright now_

Chloe takes the next verse as Beca beams at her

 _I used to think maybe you love me, I know that it's true_

 _And I don't wanna spend all of my life just waiting for you (Beca: just waiting for you)_

 _Now I don't want you back for the weekend, not back for a day (Beca: no, no, no)_

 _Baby I just want you back and I want you to stay_

They sing out one more chorus together and Beca drags out the last word.

 _Gooooooooood._

They smile at each other and give a high five and then a crowd riot.

"Encore, encore, encore!" The crowd says in unison.

Beca and Chloe shrug and smile once more. Beca suggests a song and Chloe approves.

"I'll be the guy." Beca whispers to Chloe before she backs away in a hot way to start the song. (Lay All Your Love On Me; Mamma Mia version)

 _I wasn't jealous before we met_

 _Now every man that I see is a potential threat_

 _And I'm possessive, it isn't nice_

 _You've heard me saying that smoking was my only vice_

Beca walks up to Chloe so that her face is pushing in hers. She lays a hand on Chloe's chest, gently pushing her backwards as she takes control.

 _But now it isn't true, now everything is new_

 _And all i've learned has overturned, I beg of you_

Chloe shoves Beca back and sings her first part.

 _Don't go wasting your emotion_

 _Lay all your love on me_

Chloe kept her distance from Beca and saved her dominance for a later verse.

 _It was like shooting a sitting duck_

 _A little small talk, a smile and baby I was stuck_

(Even though it was the lyrics to the song, Beca felt her cheeks heat up as Chloe stared her in the eyes as she sang)

 _I still don't know what you've done with me_

 _A grown up woman should never fall so easily_

Chloe makes her way to Beca who was standing up on a step so she was taller than Chloe at the moment.

 _I feel a kind of fear, when I don't have you near_

 _Unsatisfied I skip my pride,_ (Chloe latches a hand onto the collar of Beca's shirt) _I beg you dear_

Beca steps up another step backwards, getting higher away from Chloe as she sings her part.

 _Don't go wasting your emotion_

 _Lay all your love on me_

 _Don't go sharing your devotion_

 _Lay all your love on me_

During the instrumental break in between hers and Chloe's next part she makes her way down the stairs to Chloe's level only to be pushed backwards by Chloe when she starts to sing.

 _I've had a few little love affairs_

(Beca was backed up onto a stool and Chloe was dragging a hand down Beca's stomach, slowly reaching her thigh.)

 _They didn't last very long and they've been pretty scarce_

(Beca pushed Chloe off of her to intrude with her part)

 _I used to think that was sensible_

 _It makes the truth even more incomprehensible_

The next part was sung by both of them as the crowd cheered

 _'Cause everything is new, and everything is you_

 _And all I've learned has overturned, what can I do_

 _Beca:_

 _Don't go wasting your emotion_

 _Lay all your love on me_

 _Don't go sharing your devotion_

 _Lay all your love on me_

 _Chloe:_

 _Don't go wasting your emotion_

 _Lay all your love on me_

 _Don't go sharing your devotion_

 _Lay all your love on me_

As the music played out Beca and Chloe took a bow and went back to their table where their friends whistled and cheered.

After another song the group of friends went out to the dance floor to dance to "Can't Feel My Face". The group jumped up and down with the rest of the crowd at the chorus of the song as the bass pounded their bodies with vibrations. They laughed with each other then Chloe turned around with a jump to see Beca jumping right up next to her. She watched the colors flicker on the hockey players face and could feel her pants on her neck. Her hot breath sent shivers down her spine and she knew she was in trouble. She was definitely in love with Beca Mitchell. Shit.

They continued to dance to the next song. "Where Them Girls At"

It was an intense dance, way more sweat was made during this upbeat dance than the last. The speakers are pounding out even stronger vibrations, the colors change faster and everyone is dancing like there's no tomorrow. At all the rap parts a circle would be made around a person busting out a move. And at one point that was Beca. Chloe cheered her on still processing that she didn't know Beca could breakdance like that. She ended her move with a cool side flip thing.

She yelled at Beca over the music as they still were jumping, "I didn't know you could do that!"

"I took parkour lessons a few years ago!" Chloe nods in understatement.

When the song ends and everyone sits back down, Beca whispers to Chloe, "I'm gonna go get some fresh air."

"I'll come with." The two make their way through the crowd to the door.

The frosty air pierced through their heated skin, evaporating their sweat.

Chloe leans her back up against the cold brick wall and looks at Beca with her fiery blue eyes. Yes, fiery. Her blue eyes were like blue flames at the top of a burning fire, and it was breathtaking.

Beca caught Chloe's gaze and her breath hitched. "What?"

"Nothing." Chloe looked to her feet.

Beca propped an arm up on the wall next to Chloe's head so that she was hovering over her. "What?" She deadpanned with a serious demeanor. Chloe knew what this was, a friendly game they had _all_ the time. To anyone else it would look like Beca was robbing her.

"Bec- ahhaha stop it!" Chloe squealed as she was being tickled.

"Tell me...and I'll stop."

"Okay! Okay!" Beca kept her face right in front of the taller girl's.

"I was just admiring how _hot_ you are." She almost growled the 'hot' and added a wink followed with a light chuckle, noting she was playing with the brunette. (Even though it was the truth)

"Is that so...Beale." Beca's face slightly moved in closer.

"Mhm." was all Chloe managed to get out as her eyes flickered to Beca's soft lips then quickly back up to her dark eyes.

Beca saw where Chloe's eyes went and took it as a sign. She leaned in closer. Everything seemed to happen so slowly. Was this actually happening? Were they going to kiss? They haven't even confessed their love yet? All this flirting stuff was just a game. Or was it? These thoughts filled both of their heads as Beca's lips softly grazed over Chloe's. Their eyes fluttered shut and their lips were just slightly touchi-

"There you guys are!" They jumped apart and Chloe could've sworn she heard Beca sigh. "You guys coming?"

"I- uh yeah." Chloe stammered.

"Yeah, we're coming. Just a minute." Beca told Stacie and she took that as a sign to head back in.

"Hehheh, um- should we go back in?" Chloe nervously asked.

"Um- yeah I guess." Beca walked over to hold the door open for Chloe.

 _What the fuck was that? Was she about to kiss me? Holy shit we almost kissed! No, no it was just part of the game. Yeah, she doesn't actually love me._ Were the thoughts that ran through Chloe's head.

 _Fuck! I almost kissed her! What the hell!? Maybe she just thought I was playing the game. Fuck!_ Was what Beca was thinking as they sat back in the booth.

Chloe could sense Beca was nervous and being awkward about the almost 'kiss' so she decided to play the game. Beca was in a deep conversation with Stacie so it was a perfect opportunity to mess with her. She placed her hand just above Beca's knee. She felt Beca tense underneath her sudden touch and watched her face as she continued her move. She slowly slid her hand up her thigh, sending goosebumps all over Beca's body. She reached her uppermost thigh and began tickling her way down to the inner thigh. As Chloe's hand came to rest just next to Beca's heated area, the brunette took a swig of her soda, still listening to Stacie so she made a quick move and squeezed.

Beca choked up and spit her mouthful back into the cup and all the girls laughed at her, including Chloe who was smirking.

"You okay, Becs?" Chloe asks innocently with her sweet eyes.

Beca saw right through those eyes. She saw the evil in them and deadpanned at her. She leaned over to Chloe's ear and grumbled deeply, "I'll get you back for that." She pulled back with a smirk as Chloe's breath hitched at the sensation of Beca's hot breath.

"As I was saying..."

 **A/N: Hey Bechloe fans. So this was way longer than the other chapters so it was a treat. My fingers just kept typing this karaoke night.**

 **Excuse any typos, I'm too lazy to go over it and fix it.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed and review to let me know two things. One, who's gonna still read this with the world crisis and rating M and second, who wanted them to kiss! Sorry but not yet ;)**


	11. The Break Out

**A/N: Sorry to the fans who don't like the world crisis, I was going to do it anyway and that will begin this chapter. So warning to a little gruesome content. You guys were right, let's get these zombies coming, huh? Who ever mentioned FTWD you were correct! BUT READ THIS PEOPLE WHO DON'T WANT CRISIS...you guys should really give it a chance because this is still a Bechloe story, it's not all focused on zombies, it's just bechloe falling in love with all the same amounts of fluff just in a new setting. So pleeeaassse give it a chance just for a few more chapters :) ENJOY**

Chloe sent a quick text to Beca reminding her about their plans

 _So you'll pick me up at 7?_

That is correct, m'lady

 _Oh, how charming_

You love it

 _I do_

 _Ding Dong_

Chloe jogged from her room to the door, quickly opening it to her brunette friend. Beca walked in smiling and Chloe took the moment to take in the hockey player's appearance. She wore grey sweatpants with her Barden High lanyard hanging out her pocket, white vans, white vineyard vines long sleeve, a gold necklace her grandfather gave her and her hair was up in a pony with a wavy touch to it.

"Ready?" Beca brought Chloe out of her thoughts.

"My middle name is 'ready'" Chloe locked the door behind them.

"No it's not." Beca retorted

"I know.." Chloe feigned sadness as Beca chuckled at her

"So, you're parents are on vaca?" Beca begins small talk as they buckle into her jeep.

"Yep, I'm home alone for a few days."

"Yeah, so are Jesse and I." She starts the engine and begins to back out of the driveway.

At a red light Beca plugs her phone into the AUX cord and plays her favorite rap which she knew all the words to. So of course she rapped it all as Chloe beamed at her laughing.

 _Ha, its Chucky Slick straight outta the NAHL_

 _This song is for all you beauties out there living the dream,_

 _Whether your 1_ _st_ _or 4_ _th_ _line, committed or not committed,_

 _Junior A or Junior B,_

 _This song is dedicated to the lifestyle, feel me_

 _Im just living the dream with the boys on my team,_

 _Free meals, free gear, all the girls wanna get with us,_

 _I aint tryna sound cocky, but it is junior hockey,_

 _So im gonna live it up,_

 _Time is limited so I cant be kicking in_

 _Livin life on the road all the fans getting wild with us_

 _Junior hockey is my life and I didnt think twice about the sacrifice_

 _Yo, I lived a normal life until I started playing junior,_ _  
_ _Moved away from home and now my billet moms a cougar,_ _  
_ _My roommate is a beauty, please excuse my hockey humor,_ _  
_ _If your quitting on your goals and dreams your probably a loser,_ _  
_ _I am deadly ass sewer, and im here for the memories,_ _  
_ _Ginos, apples, rarely getting penalties,_ _  
_ _Shout out to the fourth line for producing all the energy,_ _  
_ _Been a fucking beauty since I bought my first synergy,_ _  
_ _The rookies in the league I'll be showin em up,_ _  
_ _I was the first ever gongshow flow of the month,_ _  
_ _Gash on my eye trainer sewing it up,_ _  
_ _Half my teeth and my bones are like broken and stuff,_ _  
_ _But I could care less cuz hockeys what I love bro,_ _  
_ _And imma live the dream till the day im done though,_ _  
_ _Dips are jumbo, man the damn clans enourmous,_ _  
_ _And im always going ham like a damn tyrannosaurus,_

Chorus

 _Talkin shit, droppin mitts, got that hockey confidence,  
I got the nips but ill probably never get a scholarship,  
Yeah we get the hottest chicks no wonder we the cockiest,  
Im gonna live it up like my name is Matt Robinson,  
Im ballin bitch, dinner cost 200 flat,  
No need to worry cuz my rookies handle that,  
30 beds on the bus if I wanna take a nap,  
Wheelin to the fuckin max this is the junior hockey rap,  
Playin call of duty with a roomy,  
All of you are fucking beauties,  
Slutty grubbies, with big boobies, and big booties,  
Wanna do me,  
Not a newbie HUH, im a NA veteran,  
I put my work in I deserve a damn letterman,  
I might get a goal but I wont get the credit,  
Shit fucking point streak, pack a lip then go to bed again,  
And make the most of every day,  
Pay the price on the ice,  
Live the dream while you can,  
Cause you cannot do it twice,_

Chorus

 _Daaaamn, my body always hurtin,  
The hotties always lurkin, everybody always chirpin,  
And this life is so uncertian,  
You can get traded anytime if you aint workin,  
And I love getting saucey, sweep the weekend,  
Now you know we getting sloppy,  
Facebook tags from the damn paparazzi,  
Default pictures I be lookin so flossy,  
Get off me bitch we be livin the life,  
Sleepin all damn day, stayin up all night,  
Gosh damn I love juniors imma make it my wife,  
But you cant do it twice so you better do it right,  
Yaaaaa, this life is so phenomenal,  
Signing autographs, and school is just optional,  
Any thing is possible, for now im just a bum,  
Playing hockey everyday, cause its all ive ever loved,_

Chorus x2

Chloe laughed hysterically at the brunette rapping the surprisingly good song. She was actually impressed. They pulled up to the parking lot and Beca grabbed two pairs of skates from her trunk. They walked in, immediately feeling the refreshing cold air.

Beca tied her skates quickly like a pro and then helped Chloe tie hers.

Beca stepped onto the ice then handing her hand over to Chloe to help her. Chloe immediately lost her balance but that's what Beca was there for. She pulled her up.

"Woah there Chlo, here hold onto me." Beca skated backwards letting Chloe hold her arms for stableness.

"So..." Beca didn't know what to say as they continued to skate.

"So what's Jesse u-" Chloe was cut off by screaming and yelling.

"HOLY SHIT! Someone! Help!"

"Gaaahhh, ahhhaaha, nooo, HELP!" a man screamed out.

The girls turned to see what was going on, a man was attacking another man on the other side of the ice. People rushed over, only for another person to be attack- wait...bit?!

"Fuck..." Beca muttered and Chloe looked at her with worried and confused eyes.

Beca looked to those eyes and knew what she was being asked, "Chlo, this isn't good. I've watched The Walking Dead-" She paused to study a change of expression in Chloe's face, nothing, "Chloe, people are going to get sick, and they're gonna get sick fast, we need to go. I'll explain in the car." With that Beca grabbed Chloe's waist and hurriedly pushed her to the door.

They buckled into the dark car, seeing just ahead of them when the headlights turned on. Beca started driving.

"Alright, Chlo. This is gonna be pretty scary to hear, but just know that I'm _never_ going to leave your side. You hear me?" She got a nod in response.

"K, so. I mean, I don't know if this is anything like the fantasy of zombies but it really seems like it, It all adds up, the shootings, the riots, the cannibalism. Chlo, it's an infection. Who knows how this infection started but my theory is a virus mutated inside a dead body, bringing it technically back it life except taking only a few organs back to function. It's not human, you understand me? If you see anyone... thing, come after you growling, limping or whatever you do not, DO NOT, go near it, you do not ask if they need help because they are dead. We all have it." Beca became silent and Chloe looked to her with questioning eyes.

Beca looked straight ahead on the road, "We're all infected. It's airborne. Listen. If someone dies, any death other then severe brain damage then they will come back. They'll turn. They will turn in to eating machines. They will grab at you, scratch, dig, rip, bite. They'll eat you alive, forcing a hand into your stomach-" Chloe winced at the graphic content, but Beca knew she'd have to get used to this soon, "Now the other way is if you get the live infection in your blood stream. Bit, scratched, consuming contaminated water. It just boosts the effects and you'll get sick. It will kill you. And when it does. You come back. Now the only way to stop it from happening or killing a live one, is to give it severe brain damage. Meaning we need weapons."

"Bec...ar- are we going to be okay? What's going to happen to the world? Our parents?"

"Chloe, when civilization ends, it ends fast. The world is gonna go to shit. No school, no jobs, no nothing. It's the beginning of survival again. We have to survive. We will survive. I won't let anything hurt you." Chloe cracks a small smile from the comfort that Beca will protect her but she quickly goes back to the worried demeanor.

"This is the plan-" Beca parks the car in Chloe's driveway, "You're going to call your parents, tell them to get a flight back _now._ And you're going to pack few clothes, warm and cool. Pack anything you _need_. Okay? _Need._ Chloe. I'm going to pack the car with any food and water in your house and then we'll go stay at my house until we are ready to go."

"Where are we going to go?" Chloe walks into her house.

"Away from the city. Now go. Hurry." Beca goes to the kitchen, filling the table top with necessities. She listens as Chloe listens to her voicemails. She drops what she's holding and walks to Chloe, listening intently with worry.

 _7:34 pm_

 _Chloe, Hi dear. It's mom. Listen, we can't get back on time. Your father is sick with some kind of flu and they won't let us get on a plane. I love you. Call me back when you can._

 _8:56 pm_

 _(Worry in tone) Chloe, your father has gotten worse. Someone has...bit him. Some crazy man. I got him checked into the hospital. Please call._

 _9:02 pm_

 _(Muffled sobs) Oh, Chloe. Please call me. The army has come and started shooting 'infected' patients. Whatever that means. They are relocating us to another hospital. Love you._

 _10:27 pm_

 _(Loud sobs) Oy my god, honey. Your... your father, oh god. Chloe, if you can hear me. Leave. Get to safety. We can't get back home. Be safe and figure out what's going on. I- I lo- love you baby girl. No!-_

The recording was cut short. Chloe was in such shock. She finally came to her senses when she felt Beca's arms around her.

"I'm so sorry Chlo. I should call Jess." She pulls her phone out, "Fuck! Shit. Shit. Fuck no. NO!"

"What?!" Chloe shouts.

"My parents. They- same as yours. We're on our own." She cries out. She wipes a tear of Chloe's face and then she wipes her own face with her forearm, "Let's just pack and get to my house." She sniffles at Chloe.

 _Beca's house_

"Jesse! We're here!" She lowers her voice when Jesse comes onto sight, "Did you pack everything? Weapons?"

"All packed and in the other car. And here I got a lay out of dad's collection on the coffee table."

They walk over and sit on the couch in front of the weapon choices. Beca picks out a sharp combat knife and it's holster.

"Stand up." She demands to Chloe. She clips the holster on Chloe's jeans and shoves the knife gently into its pouch. "You keep this on you all the time. The head. Understand?" Chloe nods shivering at Beca's touch on her hips. Even in this serious situation Beca still manages Chloe to feel things.

Beca holsters a pistol and a knife on to her waist as Jesse does the same. They pack the rest of the weapons and plenty of ammo into a duffle bag. The weapons include, one sniper rifle with a scope, two machine guns consisting of an M4 and an AK47, and two more pistols. They have a load of ammo and extra mags and 2 silencers. Jesse quickly runs it to the car in the dark, sprinting back in as he hears his neighbors screaming.

"Beca!" He yell whispers, "The Fosters, they were screaming."

"Then help we and cover the windows. Chloe, dim the lights and lock the doors."

 **A/N: What do you think zombie fans? Not too exciting as of now but its only the beginning. All the zombie + bechloe fans reading this, I would love to take suggestions to this apocalypse. Ideas on where they should go? Who they should recruit in their group? Complications they come across? Anything... really. Give me some ideas. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	12. Next To You

"Beca, please stop pacing and come sit with me." Chloe tried to lure Beca in knowing she tempted the brunette.

"Yeah. Yeah, okay." She came to sink into the couch and Chloe immediately latched on like a leech. The redhead wrapped her arms tightly around Beca's waist as she fell into the smaller girls chest. Beca let her arms rest around her friends neck on her back.

"What's the plan." Jesse comes in from the kitchen twisting off a water bottle cap.

"Well our parents are out of the question, Jess. We can't wait for them."

"I know." Jesse slumped into a chair.

"We have to get Aubrey and the Bellas" Chloe whined.

Beca smiled into the red hair and gave a quick kiss where her mouth met Chloe's head, "Hey Chlo, don't you own that cabin in Pinewoods Mountain Park?"

"Yeah, what about it."

"Maybe we could head up there tomorrow, and you could text your friends to meet us there. We obviously can't stay there for too long, maybe a week tops. We could just ride out the riots, I mean this place isn't going to be safe, for all we know the government could bomb us tonight. Once all the riots calm since people will be walking dead flesh we'll go back into town and gather more supplies and take it from there."

"Sounds like a plan." Jesse shuts his eyes.

"Yeah okay. I'll text people now."

"We should get some sleep. I'll take first watch." Beca sat up a little, to keep herself awake.

Chloe laid on her back with her head on Beca's lap as she quickly received multiple texts. She let out a big sigh of relief. Beca saw the satisfaction on her face and became curious, "What's up?" She started to stroke the strawberry hair.

"They're all safe. Aubrey, Stacie, Emily, and Amy. They'll meet us there tomorrow by noon."

"Great, now get some sleep, beb."

Beca's eyes shot open at the sound of knocking on the door. "Shit." She mumbled to herself. She had fallen asleep on her watch and now there was a nuisance at the door. She looked at the clock _3am._

"Jess. Jess." She whispered. Jesse's eyes flickered open and heard the knocking.

"Fuck, what do we do?"

Beca pulls out a knife after slipping away from under Chloe. Jesse follows her close behind as she peeks through the curtains on the door.

"It's Benji."

"Let him in!" Jesse pushes past her and unlocks the door. He pulls Benji in.

"Benji! What the hell are you doing here?" Benji hugs Jesse tightly.

"My town...it- it was bombed."

"Oh shit. Im sorry man."

"Jess, we should leave now, we can't risk being bombed."

"Yeah, okay. Wake Chloe."

Jesse and Benji take one car and Beca and Chloe take the other.

They begin the 2 hour drive to the cabin.

Beca looks away from the dark road illuminated by the headlights and takes a peek at Chloe when she hears a sigh.

"What's wrong?"

"I just can't believe this is all happening, y'know?" Chloe leans to her left so she could lay her head on Beca's shoulder.

"Yeah, I know." She lets a sigh out herself. "But we'll be okay, I won't let you out of my sight. How about I sing you a song and you can get some rest." Chloe just nodded.

 _You've got that smile,  
That only heaven can make.  
I pray to God everyday,  
That you keep that smile._

 _Yeah, you are my dream,  
There's not a thing I won't do.  
I'll give my life up for you,  
'Cause you are my dream._

 _And baby, everything that I have is yours,  
You will never go cold or hungry.  
I'll be there when you're insecure,  
Let you know that you're always lovely.  
Girl, 'cause you are,  
The only thing that I got right now_

 _One day when the sky is falling,  
I'll be standing right next to you,  
Right next to you.  
Nothing will ever come between us,  
'Cause I'll be standing right next to you,  
Right next to you.  
You had my child,  
You would make my life complete.  
Just to have your eyes on little me,  
That'd be mine forever._

 _And baby, everything that I have is yours  
You will never go cold or hungry  
I'll be there when you're insecure  
Let you know that you're always lovely  
Girl, 'cause you are,  
The only thing that I got right now_

 _One day when the sky is falling,  
I'll be standing right next to you,  
Right next to you.  
Nothing will ever come between us,  
I'll be standing right next to you,  
Right next to you._

 _We're made for one another  
Me and you  
And I have no fear  
I know we'll make it through_

 _One day when the sky is falling  
I'll be standing right next to you  
Oh oh oh oh_

 _One day when the sky is falling,  
I'll be standing right next to you,  
Right next to you.  
Nothing will ever come between us,  
I'll be standing right next to you,  
Right next to you._

 _Oh nah nah  
Oh yeah  
Stand by my side, side, side  
When the sky falls down  
I'll be there, I'll be there_

 _You've got that smile,  
That only heaven can make.  
I pray to God everyday,  
To keep you forever.  
Ooh_

Chloe's heart fluttered with love. She knew these lyrics were for her, and the thought of Beca being at her side through all the shit that was going to happen... made her feel safe. She thought back to the night Beca almost kissed her. _When will she be mine?_ And with that she fell asleep.

A few hours later...

Beca pulled up into the driveway with Jesse behind. She furrowed her brow as she saw a car already here. She let Chloe sleep as she opened the car door and stepped out into the cool night air. She walked up to Jesse's car window.

"There's already a car here.." Jesse gave her a weird look.

Benji walked around Beca's car, "It's Em's car. They're already here."

"That's odd. Go check the back Benj, Jess you too. I'll get the cabin keys."

As Beca was pulling out a few bags of the car, she heard footsteps. She turned to see the whole group.

"Hey guys, why'd you get here so early?"

"Their town was gassed, luckily they got out in time before they inhaled too much." Jesse answered for them.

"Where's Chloe?" Aubrey asked.

"Sleeping. I'll get her, here are they keys. Jess, grab the rest of the bags will ya."

Beca went to the passenger side of the car and gently shook the redhead awake.

"Happy New Years." She sleepily mumbled.

"Hm?" Beca laughed.

"It's New Years Day." She again mumbled but this time into Beca's shoulder since the brunette had pulled her out of the car and leaned her against herself.

"Oh, it is. Happy New Years Chlo."

Beca smiled but quickly became disappointed as a thought flooded her head, _This new year will sure as hell be somethin' new._

 **A/N: Hey zombie lovers...what'd ya think. I was thinking, a chapter or two of fluff as they stay at the cabin for the week and then some action will happen. Good plan? Sweet. Review! More suggestions are invited!**


End file.
